Embracing Hearts
by DaughteroftheWhiteWolf
Summary: Takes place after KH. A new keywielder is born in this sequel.. except that it is a girl. And.. where is Sora? RikuOC NO FLAMES, please...
1. Phoenix

Embracing Hearts  
  
Greetings all! This is one of my first Fanfic, so please shower me with gifts of praise. I would rather have that than flames. This may be drivel to some of those out there, but I put my heart.. or rather this character's heart into making this. Review! And enjoy! Oh, and some of the things may seem odd because this txt won't let me italicize. I know I should go through and fix it, but will for later chappies. I'm just lazy o.o . Sorry for the inconvience, me "special" writer.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoenix.  
  
He wasn't expecting to get out of this alive. Riku knew that he was sealing his own fate when he had helped Sora close the door. That one last farewell said all the things that Riku couldn't.   
  
"Take care of her.." Riku said in a brotherly tone. All the hidden meanings in those four words. Brother..love..friend...apology...death...life..next life... So many emotions, connections. One couldn't count all the emotions in his words or expression. Adamantly, he had hoped that Sora would forgive him for all the wrongs he had caused him. And with one nod he had.   
  
There was also a problem, King Mickey was stuck in the darkness with him. It would have been fine if he was by himself and faced death alone, but there was the king... There was someone that he had to take care of, and protect. He couldn't protect Sora or Kairi anymore.. Riku probably would never see them again.  
  
The King's face wrinkled in consternation, as the small mouse thought of the possibilities of him seeing his wife again. Riku knew that is what he hoped for. But the marks at the corners of the King's mouth showed that the mouse knew that the possibilities were slim to none. Riku also hoped that he would see his friend Sora and Kairi again, and like Mickey's his face frowned at reality.  
  
Mickey was looking glumly at the now closed door. Riku knew how he felt to leave loved ones. Riku had once thought that the darkness would bind his friend, and most of all.. Kairi with him. And that they would be together forever. The three of them. His body may have been taken over by Ansem, but this heart was still pure. Sure it wasn't the purest hearts of hearts, but it contained good nonetheless. Ansem couldn't take that away. All these trials had proved this. And just like all darkness, there was a light within. It may be weak but it is still there amid the bundles of shadows. Sora had said that and also had the balls to prove his theory true within the last moment.   
  
Suddenly a light flared and dimmed behind him. He knew exactly what that meant. It meant that they would die, and darkness would win again. Riku smiled, though darkness had won here, it hadn't won against Sora. The door had been closed. Riku was weak. If only he hadn't fallen to darkness... if only...  
  
Riku could picture the last second: a light flared with a strong purpose illuminating the king's body, then gradually dwindling until the light and Mickey's heart failed. The King's body had slumped in despair before the light died. Darkness descended on them.   
  
Looking up at the sun the seventeen year old girl was pondering whether or not to walk home or to explore. The sun was overhead foretelling lunch with a promise of inescapable heat. No one could tell where this girl was heading with her silly mask upon her face. She was on a journey home, and no one or anything could stop her.   
  
The Hikari family lived in Florida near the coast in an apartment complex. A little girl Tessa Hikari seemed as she skipped once in a while to avoid the cracks that "would break your momma's back," on the hot pavement. Silly superstition. Her eye sight was still marred by green spots of the glaring sun, but she ignored it and continued on. Taking a right at the next turn she saw all the beautiful houses just waiting for her amber eyes to rest their gaze on them. Tessa Hikari hurried on past with a small sigh. Someone yelled out her name with annoyance behind her. She slowly turned around to find her African American friend, Rachel Hobbs.  
  
(First Person POV for Tessa)  
  
"Tessa Hikari get your butt back here! You know better than to walk alone in this town." Our town of Jacksonville was quite a big city and that was considering it had the largest population of all the cities in Florida. I even more deeply sighed and turned around. Rachel jogged up to me with her little brother in tow. Her figure was slightly obese from all the fast food she had chugged down during her early and former years. Leaning towards my face she scrutinized me with her brown eyes, and 5'3" body. She was taller than I just like anyone else. I was small "like a bird," she would say often just like a grandma. I only reached to her nose and I was 4'9". Some would call me the dwarven mistress of God. When I examined her homely appearance, I saw the thing that I usually saw with aspiraty. Her hair was pulled back in corn rows of at least two hours work. Those locks always caught my attention. After all, who could put that much effort into hair?  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" Rachel asked, pulling her six year old brother's arm towards her.  
  
"I was thinking of how beautiful these houses are," I indicated a three story house with a nice lawn in front, "also wanted to go to the park."  
  
"Hmmm. Should have figured it. You are always dreaming of something bigger." Rachel then looked down at her Walmart clothing and closed her eyes. When we were little we would always fantasize about expensive clothing, and jewelry. I patted her arm in understanding. We wouldn't ever get what we want. Reality was cold like that. "Well, anyways you shouldn't have walked around alone." She was a good friend, which is why she is always nagging about my hair-brainedness. I always forget important things to do even the smallest important thing.   
  
I knew about her tough childhood, and she is still finding about mine. Her mother died in a subway with a bullet lodged in her chest. There was a drunk on there that was carrying a gun and just started to shoot everyone. Rachel's father took care of Rachel and her brother, but Rachel had to look over the kindergarten brat more than her mother did when she was alive. I met her dad once and he seemed a nice fellow in their five room apartment. Heck, it was better than where we were living. He is working for some company as a salesman, but rent is high in this city so their place or their possessions aren't the best. Leaning towards her face I got nose to nose with her and glared.  
  
"Oh, the Miss Hikari thinking she is getting all high and mighty with me. You are forgetting that I am one year older than you," at this she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Umm. I think I better get home. My mother will be home, and I have to make supper for my two sisters and... her." Widening her eyes in understanding we started to walk rapidly down the pavement to the next block and rounded a corner. As we continued on -me with my arms around my chest, and Rachel dragging her brother with her- the buildings became more shabbier.   
  
"Well, this is my stop. Adios!" Rachel waved and walked to a not so shabby but kind of broken, ten story apartment complex. I waved goodbye and continued on. The sun was almost at the 3 o'clock point in the sky when I reached a dilapidated building. It was an barely standing building with shingles missing and an unweeded lawn. It was just awful. You could barely recognized it was a building except for the fifteen stories. We were on the fourteenth story so I had a lot of climbing to do because we lacked an elevator. On the sixth level I rested briefly as I helped an old lady I knew, back to her room. It was depressing to see such a worn and sad face to old to care anymore, for no one else cared. I talked a brief five minutes with her taking some cookies because it was impolite to refuse, and ran up four more levels before resting again then making my way up to our apartment. The carpet had holes in it and the lights flickered here and there as I went to a red door with the number 1420 on it in white paint. It was barely distinguishable since the paint chipped. Knocking twice I heard a click and the door opened to show a red haired youth about eight years old with bright green eyes. The exact mirror image appeared shortly behind her with a mischievous face.  
  
"We don't want any!" The little girl yelled, and started to close the door as I stuck my foot there and replied, "Oh, I think you do for I am selling about three fairy tales for tonight and DINNER." Their mouths made little O's, then they decided to "kindly let me in." Patting each on her head, which was hard to do because they were getting bigger than I was, I made my way to the kitchen in our three room apartment. It was basically one small bathroom with a shower, one medium bedroom, and one huge room for the kitchen, dining room, and living room.   
  
I looked over the big room and smiled at the girls. In one area we had our blankets and pillows on the floor, also a dresser for all of our clothing. In right corner was our "kitchen" of one stove, one refrigerator, one sink in a countertop, and below that was a small cabinet for additional food. In the middle of the room was a fifty year old couch which was sunk-in as it aged further. Near the couch sat a garage sale table with four poorly made chairs around it. The room didn't hold any pictures, only one big window near where our blankets were. It gave a nice breeze at night.   
  
I poked each brat as I pulled the only thing left in our refrigerator of eggs, toast, and bacon. I started the bacon and assigned Jessie (one of the twins with a birthmark on her neck) to watch it. I then ordered Rebecca to watch Jessie, and implied "no mischief" in my tone. Walking to the window, I opened it to emanate a breeze as the sun descended farther. Whistling a tune, I strided into my mother's room. There was one full-size bed in the corner near a tiny window. At the foot was a dresser against the wall, and right beside the bed was a full-length mirror. A door to the right showed the bathroom. I looked at the clock atop the dresser. It read 5:30 p.m.   
  
I heard one of the girls screech. Hmm. Must have been a mouse or a cockroach. I shivered at the thought of each crawling over us when we slept, but we had no choice. We had to sleep somewhere. I went up to the mirror and examined myself. My yellowish eyes peered from beneath chopped reddish-brown hair. Turning sideways I examined my figure. I was small like a child yet only my eyes told my age, as my body was grossly thin, and my eyes were underlined with bags and shadows. My small sized breasts swelled through a T-shirt that said B.U.M Equipment and cheap Salvation Army jeans bagged around my ankles. My feet were in flip flops in a size five and a half. I sighed thinking of my friend Rachel and laughed a little.   
  
"HEEEEEEY! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT COLOR!" Jessie was yelling at Rebecca, as I ran to the kitchen to see the charred remains of the bacon. I coughed at all the smoke coming off of it, and threw it in the trash can. Forcing myself to smile, I grinned at the girls and told them that it was okay, and "don't worry mom won't care." Secretly, I hoped she wouldn't but I knew she would. It was Monday today, and that's when mom got paid from her job at the restaurant. She always got drunk on whiskey with one of her "boyfriends," then come home with a bottle of more, sometimes even with one of her garbage boyfriends.   
  
"Why don't you go over to Mrs. Garfield next door and eat there. I am sure you would like to play with Jeremy.... Ask her if you can spend the night too." Their eyes widened with delight as they opened the door, saying a brief goodbye and ran out. I heard them knock and ask Mrs. Garfield all this. She said yes, like I knew she would. She knew how our mom was on Mondays. Rebecca returned and said that it was okay, grabbed a few pillows and blankets.  
  
"You know you owe us those fairy tales tomorrow," she said with a glint in her eyes. I nodded, gave her a kiss, and told her to give one to Jessie from me too. When she left the room seemed darker, the shadows deeper, the breeze colder, and the silence was terrible. I sang briefly to myself.  
  
"When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
Please, oh, baby, don't go...." I picked up a little around the house and checked the clock. It was now 6:00. Any minute now, and she would be home. I sat on the couch holding a library book. It was by George R.R. Martin's A Storm of Swords. It was due tomorrow, and I was near the end.   
  
I was about done, when I looked up to find a bird perched on the window ledge. Getting up on impulse I walked slowly up to it. Without disturbing the bird, I kneeled in front of it and reached out a trembling hand. It landed on my hand, and nuzzled it! Confused, I sat there staring at it. I then reached out my other hand to pet it gently. The bird chirped happily, and flew off whistling. I shook my head and returned to the couch, stunned. I sat there for a few minutes just staring and thinking rapidly. Letting out a breath, I figured I had imagined it and opened my book. Soon it got too dark to read and so I closed the window, then turned on both lights in the wide room. Then I went to the couch and laid there until I fell asleep. 


	2. Struggling Beginnings

AN: Oh, yeah. All authors are supposed to do this: I WON'T EVER OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS (however cute they are sighs), BUT I DO OWN THOSE THAT AREN'T IN THE GAME. My first ever review!!! Thank you, niki!! :) Everyone look and see my first review. I will revel in it. hugs the computer screen Me so happy!! sniffs All those that review will gain favor with me. All those that don't... well, you'll just have to see what my miniature space hamster named "Boo," has to say about your laziness. Yes, that is the hamster that Minsc talks to in Baldur's Gate 1 and 2. again hugs comp. screen  
  
Cool-sounding story. I like the Riku/OC. There are just way too many Sora/Kairi and Sora/Riku (shiver). Always good to have something different. Keep writing. -niki :)  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Struggling Beginnings  
  
"Where ya going? Why can't you do anything right? Get our guest some food. Damn, girl. Pleash?"   
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Yeesh. She thinks she is gonna go to a big, big, college. Pffft. Yeah, whatever," she told the man openly. I opened the refrigerator full of hate.  
  
"Make Robert shum bacon! And quit dawdling!" She snarled at me. I turned around slowly.  
  
"There isn't any left."   
  
"There sshould be sshince I am ashumming you shent the girlsh over to that Mrsss. Garfield. Sshe does thissh practically every Monday!" My mother hissed conspiratorially, acting like I was the worst person ever, to the man. "I am sorry there isn't any."  
  
"Damn it! Why can't you do anything right?! Don't look at me that way girl! I can shmack that look off your face!" She got up fingering her belt threateningly, that she always wore around her waist. Smiling, Robert grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear. She giggled and playfully pushed against his chest. The way he looked at me when he whispered words into her ear, made my body crawl with shivers. She sat on his lap for a while before deciding to "go to sleep." They slowly made their way to her bedroom. I sighed and crawled in my blankets hoping to sleep.   
  
Suddenly, I was awake. I got up reflexively expecting it to be morning. I didn't change into my pajamas because the girls weren't there, and a strange man WAS. Looking into the darkness, I collected fragments of my dream though how foggy it was. There was a spaceship, and mice and ducks in clothing. It was quite odd. There was someone else there, but I couldn't see their face.   
  
Listening all around me I heard the sirens, the dogs barking, the building settling, the heavy breathing....umm..heavy breathing? Near me? I looked to my right to find the street lights shining on the hidden Robert fellow. My heart caught in my throat. Standing up, I faced him. He stood up as well.  
  
"You know you are a very pretty girl. Prettier than your mom and..... young," at this he looked me up and down licking his lips. I grabbed the blanket and threw it on him as I dashed towards mom's room. I nearly made it there when I was tackled from behind. I was then flipped over on my back. Kicking at him frantically I managed a hard kick to his groin. He moaned in pain as I pushed backwards until I ran into the table. Feeling atop it, I found a glass. When I felt his hands grab my ankles to pull me down towards him I took the glass and smashed it on his head. He groaned and hit out at me, but I was already gone. "GET OUT!!!" I screamed in a high, unreal, shaky voice. I turned on the lights and held a piece of broken glass in my hand that I didn't know I had grabbed from the floor. It was held so tight, I felt the blood running down my arm to drop in a puddle on the floor. Robert looked up at me terrified and walked swaying to the door.   
  
"I won't forget this, girlie," he blew a kiss at me, snarled, and walked out slamming the door. I dropped the glass ignoring the pain in my right hand. Shaking and sobbing so hard I fell to the ground, and pressed my cheek into the carpet. I didn't hear my mother enter the room.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She kicked me in the side hard. I stood up wearily and turned my cold eyes onto her.  
  
"I threw your sick, perverted 'boyfriend' out!" "YOU PROVOKED HIM DIDN'T YOU! I ALWAYSH KNEW YOU WERE A SCHLUT!"  
  
"I am sorry, mom, but I think you are-" Slapping me with one hand, she yelled at me, "I COULD HAVE PEACE AND HAPPINESSH IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND! I WISCH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! KICK MY BOYFRIEND OUT, AND SCHLUTTING AROUND HIM! I WILL SSHOW YOU TO MESSH IN MY LIFE!"   
  
A blow to the head had me down. I didn't even know she had the belt in one of her hands. It hit me on the temple a second time making me see stars. A darkness started to creep over the red haze in my eyes. I looked up at her and tried to defend myself from the raining blows. My legs, my arms were belted over and over. When she figured the belt wasn't hurting me enough, she kicked me in the stomach. Finally, one blow to the head with her shoed feet (why did she have shoes on?) and the cold darkness engulfed me.  
  
Mickey and Riku reached the palace shortly. They were greeted by Hewey, Dewey, and Lewey, as well as Daisy, and Minnie. Minnie and Mickey hugged shortly. Daisy inquired about Donald, but all Riku could do is shrug to her question about his whereabouts. Staying for a while and discussing the story with them, he hurriedly told them that he wanted to leave as soon as possible to go find Sora and company. They hurriedly agreed.   
  
The ship was prepared for him to enter it and he was ready to leave, when Lewey came up and told him to follow him.  
  
Riku followed the anxious duckling around the huge palace. Finally they reached an area that was filled with anvils, and different assortments of battle accessories.   
  
Motioning for Riku to hold on a second, Lewey made his way into the back of the room and returned with a small red wagon that had armor and weapons on it.   
  
"These are for you. Crafted by the moogles, and well.. the owner never got to wear them," he said sadly.  
  
"These were supposed to be...Sora's?" Riku inquired dreading the answer.  
  
"Yes. We want you to have them."  
  
"Thank you," Riku lowered his head sadly. Breathing deeply, he raised his head proudly, smiled at the duckling, and changed into complete set of the obsidian armor, ignoring the duck's gaping stare at his back. Once he had all the clips in place he looked down into the wagon and saw two twin blades. The middles of both were cut out of the blades -as he found out as he pulled them out- and around the hilt were white dragons with rubies for eyes. He sheathed them, belted on the sheaves and looked around to find the duckling missing. Suddenly a black cape was thrown to him from his right. Looking down he saw the duckling was amused at him, for he had drawn his sword in reflex. Sheathing it, he gave a short laugh and clipped the cloak around his neck with a silver clasp. This time he was ready when Lewey threw a face mask to him.   
  
"That will protect you from gaseous hazards such as the black fungus produce." Impressed Riku let it lie loosely around his neck as he shook the little white feathered hand with his new black leather gloves, bowed and took his leave.  
  
Waving goodbye, to the white palace with its wide and beautiful grounds, he left. Mickey had offered to go, but Riku couldn't let anyone else interfere... 


	3. Visions

AN: It seems I have a fan!!! This is A LOT better than a review. You go Niki. You have the right to feel appreciated and special because you are. You were my first review! Therefore, you receive special treatment. You have the protection of Boo... "Why not you?" You ask. Well... I can't fight well twiddles fingers and I don't have very good teeth. ... starts to whisper I'm kind of a wussy. But, that is besides the point. Boo will protect those that read and review. Just whistle and he will come and save you. Oh, yeah. . .. I DON'T OWN KH. IF I DID, THOUGH, I WOULD MAKE IT ALL ABOUT RIKU. smiles dreamily NOTHING ABOUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS! Ahem. Here's the rest..... Oh, and I am not an Englash expert (I got a B in my last english class, when I got only A's up until this class....the teacher didn't like me. I can understand the math, but.... oops, I'm babbling). If you find any errors or anything of the sort... I try. That's all that matters, so don't bother correcting me. I hate people correcting me. So, if you correct me... I send Boo. BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I keep forgetting things: blah, blah, blah Those arrow marks (doesn't know what they are called... me englash illiterate) indicate thoughts or sometimes feelings (I guess).  
  
To you Niki holds up a shot of rum, even though she isn't of age :   
  
sigh I feel appreciated. And special. I liked the chapter. It was very well done. And Riku's armor sounded cool. Keep writing. -niki :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Visions  
  
"I can't let anyone else interfere..." I whispered in my sleep. It was dawn. I put out both hands to find the ground still below me even though it didn't feel like it. I pushed myself up onto my elbows, next my whole body, soon I was standing. Swaying, I looked around. Everything was out of focus and the next moment clear. The world was spinning with flashes of light. It seemed as if some drug was taking over my brain. Holding my hand to my head, I made my way quietly through my mother's room to the bathroom. Closing the door, I leaned upon the sink and looked into the medicine cabinet's mirror. To my horror, I found some weird person and it was me! My eyes were black and blue, there were bruises on my cheeks, and the dried blood was caked on my lips and nose. Unreal and distorted it seemed. Pulling up my shirt, I found welts so black that you would have figured I was African. I gasped when I saw my hand, which was still bleeding steadily from a bone deep cut. The light spun behind me. Gasping, I fell to the floor and tried to breathe before I puked over and over into the toilet. My thoughts wandered over to escape as I sat rocking on the hard linoleum floor.   
  
Getting up rather steadily, using the sink and toilet for support, I walked into my mother's room grabbed the scarf and sunglasses from atop her dresser. I fell over twice trying to reach my sister's and my dresser. Frantically, I fumbled through the clothes. She was never this bad! I started to sob but found the breathing hard. The fact that I might need to be conscious to pull this off, kept me going. I grabbed one of my cheap hoodies, and pulled it over my head.   
  
I want to go to the ocean. Yes, that is where I will go. Maybe she won't find me there. Some how I made it down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. People eyed me funny while I staggered along the streets with a scarf, hoodie, and sunglasses on.   
  
"It was almost the end of summer! Why is she wearing that?" I could hear them mutter. People nudged each other as I made my way down the streets onto a bus.   
  
I sat in the seat nearly losing consciousness twice. Its funny how things can happen just like that. The bus stopped. It was the beach. I got off, ignoring the concerned look of a elderly Asian woman from across me. I walked a few paces before I suddenly grew tired. I looked a my pant leg and there was blood fresh upon the fabric. I sighed and thought of what mom would do to me when I got home. For now I just want to have peace. To help people. Heck! How can I do that when I can't even help myself?  
  
"Simple and Clean is the way,  
  
That your making me feeeel tonight.  
  
It's hard to let it gooooo,"--- (C) OF SQUARESOFT (BEFORE IT BECAME SQUARE-ENIX) AND UTADA HIKARU --- I groggily sang, while practically crawling to the water. I sat right at the edge and let the water soak my lower half, as I looked up into the sun. Flashes of black filled my vision, a ship flew in the sky towards a weird looking star. Standing up, I tried to look closer. I still couldn't see. Why couldn't I see???? The world spun. The dark waves said something about Heartless returning. The previous bird chirped at me in my head. Laughing, I let the waves become bigger and bigger. I dropped into darkness.   
  
I felt something sucking me, pulling me. Nothing mattered now. Why is it sooooo cold??? There were black shapes now around me with yellow eyes. An authoritative voice said something to them in the blackness. They advanced on me slowly. I turned around looking for assistance. None was there. Suddenly, it was white and the darkness disappeared. My heart filled with peace and hope. I smiled as closed my eyes, safe for once in my life.   
  
"Sleep. This universe needs your help, wielder. I will aid you on your way."   
  
"Dad?" I whispered. It sounded like him. WHY DID IT SOUND LIKE HIM?! I had visions of my smiling, black-haired, dark-eyed father. He was singing something and smiling to me. I felt a tear drop, as I pictured his large arms engulfing me in a hug.   
  
"I will always protect you..." He said.   
  
I then remembered why he left. He went into the army to fight in WWIII and he never returned. That is when all went wrong. Suddenly, fear overcame me as I realized that he would leave me again.  
  
"Don't leave me, dad!"   
  
Riku was aboard the ship and off before he knew it. Mickey looked at Minnie.  
  
"How did you get out?"   
  
"I am glad that Riku didn't ask," he sighed deeply and turned towards Minnie. Grabbing her hands he said, "a girl from a VERY distant world helped us. She wanted us out so bad that she had a gate open in there. I found the gate and we got out. Nothing more to it.. though, I feel that there is SO much more to it... Riku didn't mention it before, but... he has a wing that he hid from me. A mark from the pact with darkness he had made and broken. Now, that girl is a substitute for the missing keyblade master. She will come shortly," he said in a rush while his eyes stared up and out into the garden into the heavens.   
  
"She is the epitome of goodness herself. I hope to meet her. An angel of light, she will liberate the other worlds from their own darkness. I wish her well on her journey."   
  
Minnie knew not to interrupt, so she just kept quiet. She knew what her husband's ability did, and it hurt him when he had to see things he didn't want to. His visions just came out of nowhere no matter where or who or what. The bad ones came more often than not, unfortunately, unlike the good ones.   
  
'There is more to this girl, because why did a grimace cross his features? Has she suffered?' Minnie thought absently. Shrugging, she just hugged him glad that he was back. She rested her head against his chest as his arms encircled her.  
  
AN: Gonna go watch new Inu-yasha. Review. Enough said. 


	4. New Awakening

Happy Fourth of July!!! Boo scuttles across with a lit firecracker Boo returns with his tail on fire Author pours water on him Anyhoo. No getting drunk or eating hot dogs for me... Kind of sucks. Oh, well. At least I got to dye my sister's hair. I did a gold blond on the top layer and a dark blond underneath. Doesn't look too bad. Isn't too obvious. That is exactly what she wanted. I am not satisfied. I say she should have went darker underneath... sighs Can't get what you wish for. Oh, here's a note from Niki:  
  
I was mentioned again! And I got Boo! starts cheering I'm also all for a Kingdom Hearts all about Riku. That would be good sigh. I think we're a little obssessed...but who cares?!?!?!?! sways and sings "twenty-thre shots o' rum on da' wall, twente-tre shots! take hiccup five down hiccup pass em' hiccup 'round, hiccup twenty-thre shots on-" hiccups and passes out -niki :)  
  
Just for the record. I only gave her one. She got the rest. (Boo probably snuck her somethin') ... Anyhoo, I'd like to agree with Niki and confirm that I AM obsessed about Riku. His hair...his eyes...his butt...clamps hands over mouth Ooops a little too revealing. We SHOULD make a game with just Riku, Niki! Screw all the other characters. Well, call it "Riku's Day At the Nude Beach." Mmmmmmm... Got Riku?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
New Awakening  
  
Riku had reached the world. A few returning workers eyed him and his ship oddly after he landed. The smell of moisture, manure, and straw reached his nostrils. It was a cloudy night here. In a tower, not to far away, a light reflected off of a bell as the bell was rung repeatedly by a hunched figure twelve times for midnight.   
  
The city of Notre Dame was quiet as he tucked his black wing further under his cloak. Lewey didn't say anything and Riku knew that he wouldn't, which was a good thing, he guessed. The hood covered his face with shadows. When he passed, people looked at him both anxiously and warily. He ignored them and continued on. Shadows flitted everywhere. The night seemed more ominous when there was a single high pitch scream in the sudden rain.   
  
The Heartless were running amuck and trying to steal some hearts to feed their thirst. One sword pulled from his sheath annihilated ten of them in one sweep. Smirking cockily, the dark figure continued on the somewhat paved streets.   
  
Turning to a gaping peasant, he asked, "Where's Sora?" The peasant, that was about ready to go home, shrugged his shoulders with fearful glances at Riku. Riku scoffed. He continued on, knowing Sora wasn't there at all. Sora would have made his name plain and clear, plus the heartless wouldn't smell so strong here. But, he had to double check just in case.  
  
So this is what it is like to drown. This is what it is like to die. The water that filled both of my lungs spluttered out of my mouth to the ground. I was sent spinning because I had gasped in the air too fast. The air then, in turn, entered my brain, which in the first place had lacked too much oxygen up to this point causing dizziness. (That doesn't sound very scientific... hmmm.. -AN) I was very close to going back under the black waves. I assessed that it was night (though that is kind of hard to do when you have both white spots and a black ring around your vision). Where am I?  
  
My chest felt like it was going to explode from all the sudden air in my lungs, when I saw old stone buildings. There was both manure and trash all over. It seemed like a foreign town. Am I in a third world country? Nah, they wouldn't have stone like these.   
  
The only soothing thought was of the ground below my body. (Because I am terribly afraid of heights [like the author- AN].) It was wet with rain. The rain still beat down upon my laying, broken body.   
  
At least it isn't ocean water. I smiled grimly, as the wet earth suddenly tilted and I threw up to the side. Someone walked by without a glance in my direction. Thinking sadly about the world, I closed my eyes and dreamed.  
  
Riku checked the tower, spoke briefly with the deformed boy, and then started down the backstreets. In a shadowed area, there were five Heartless gathered around something. One cocked its head (Like a dog. Wouldn't it be wonderful to own on of these cute things?- AN === is slightly insane) and started to go forward to the limp piece of cloth. The heartless nearly touched it, when all of them were gone with two slashes from his double blades.   
  
When Riku scanned around and found no more present, he knelt down. These people never say thanks when their lives are saved. (I would say "thank you"..maybe give you something else. tee hee. -AN) Sighing, he stood up to leave the child, when he heard its small gasping breaths. No, I saved its heart from being taken, and yet it seems as if it is dying. The child shouldn't be out in the streets. The streets in this town don't have any homeless children. (must be a pretty cleaned up town. ya know, strict officers. homeless programs... -AN) I looked practically all around this town, and there wasn't one. But why this one? Why doesn't anyone else care about it? Well... it isn't my problem.   
  
He turned around and took two steps before he heard, "the light" uttered from its lips. How did it know? Maybe, it didn't. Maybe, it was thinking of lanterns and a nice warm fire. Snarling, he turned back around to the huddled form. He still wanted to do the right thing. Even if the darkness in his heart nearly consumed left him without a heart, he still had compassion. (he has half a heart-AN) Kneeling once more, he shook it gently. It groaned and coughed weakly. Its hood was pulled over its features, but now that he was closer he could tell it was a young girl.   
  
"Excuse me. Are you all right?" He felt around in his pockets to find a potion, but didn't fine one. Examining her closer, he saw that she had out-of-place clothing for a medieval town. Such as the word, "B.U.M," on her long-sleeved sweater.   
  
He chuckled at the indication of the word. It seemed she WAS a bum, from what he could see. The small figure stirred and made to get up. Riku reached out a hand to help her up (like a knight.. sighs and swoons or is it swoons and sighs? -AN) . The young girl pushed away his hand with amazing strength for such an ill person. She then got on her hands and knees, pushing her face nearly an inch from his.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I never wanted this. Why do you treat me so bad? I never deserved this treatment. Jessie and Rebecca, where are you? I am happy you were never hurt." the voice babbled. The whispering voice died down. So many emotions were shown in those six short sentences, from the changing of her tone from anger to sorrow to adoration.   
  
The small form made one sob and fell sideways. Blinking blankly, Riku stared. (sighs men never know how to handle a crying or upset woman-AN) Umm. I think she is sick or..just needs to rest. Maybe, I should pay for a room at the Inn here so she could recuperate. Riku felt around in his pockets and found at least 1,000 munny. 100 should do it. Even though he was delaying his quest to find Sora, he picked up the limp form.  
  
ooDREAM (or hallucination-AN)oo  
  
Mother was yelling at me in a three walled room, with chains on the walls. The room tilted over, to show another room with the strange boyfriend eyeing me hungrily. In the red room, heads pushed through the wall screaming (been playing Silent Hill 3. i know it is old, but it was CHEAP. doesn't take away the quality of the game. it is still kind of scary.-AN). Again, the room tilted to a pastel blue room, with my girls -Jessie and Rebecca. I cried out their names, but the room turned black and they disappeared into the shadows repeating, "the heartless have come back."   
  
!o!o!BACK TO REALITY (oh, poop. -AN)!o!o!  
  
I sat up and got on fours. I glared at a dark figure before me. The shadowed face transformed from the boyfriend, then to mother, then to the girls as I sobbed the words out. The darkness grabbed me and pulled me down.  
  
End Chapter  
  
I am beginning to notice that I am getting more "able" to do this writing job. Thanks to the confidence I have gained from Niki. Thanks! Mmmm... beans.- AN 


	5. Bladder Pain

Another review from Niki. They are so cool.   
  
From: Cold-Blade () fist into air & whoops Another chapter up and more confidence. I feel so...important hugs self. I'm surprised how many little extra characters they put in around Riku in Kingdom Hearts. I mean, you don't need them. The beach idea sounds good. And I'm loving his wing. "Boo! Stop poking me!" -niki :)  
  
That's true about the "little people." We don't need them. Pffft. Who needs Sora. Riku was actually the true keybearer, so they should kick Sora good-bye. Beach....drools Boo stops poking Niki and starts to poke Author Boo! BADD! takes out pan and bonks him on the head Niki or Cold-Blade.. I just realized this but when you reviewed. Your site was posted. Hehehhe. laughs weakly to avoid annihilation Anyways. To anyone that reads this:  
  
DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT GO TO JAIL, BUT GO TO I have done my part for the environment. (even if it has nothing to do with the environment?) Who said that?? (me....bwahahahhahahah cough) BOOO!!!!!!! Thanks again Niki. You are a very relevant "element" to the making of this story.  
  
Oh, and I do not and never will own KH or Riku...sniff  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bladder Pain (yep, you heard it. It is a very painful epidemic.-AN)  
  
I fluttered my eyelids when light shone on me from the right. My eyes focused on the ehhhhhhhhvil (evil) rising sun through the window. I lay in a bed, with warm red blankets and sheets. The room was plain with white walls and a few pictures spaced out. There was a dresser, a window, and a bed...nothing more.   
  
A shiver crept along my back like someone "crawled" (not walked) over my grave). Alarmed, I sat up suddenly and didn't find anyone. Still shivering, I lay back down into the warm blankets.   
  
After a few moments, I suddenly wondered what I was wearing. (Sometimes I do that. I walk around all day, then I look down to see if I hadn't gone to school naked. -AN) I was wearing a T-shirt, my sports bra was gone (that isn't really relevant-AN), and I was wearing a pair of weird alien-like pants. Pushing the covers off, I staggered to a dresser. Grasping, it I tried to think of what happened, but blanked. I couldn't think.   
  
There was a pain in my bladder that indicated that I had to relieve myself. I looked around in vain to find no bathroom. Scowling, I sat on the floor still looking determinedly (not to pee!!!). Finally, I saw something shining from under the bed. Oh, great a chamber pot. They had these, like what, in the eighteenth century? I used it, punctuated with short grumbles from myself, and looked out the window. Below there was grass and trees. The view excluded both garbage and smoke. This is a nice inn. Now the problem is how I got here. I poured the stinking mass down onto the lawn. Good thing, no one was down below. I giggled at the thought of my pee hitting them.   
  
From the short time that I had stood in front of the window, my body protested at the cold air. I made my way back to the bed, felt my swollen eyelids, and thought painfully of my mother and sisters. My throat swelled up as I blinked back the stinging, persisting tears. I tried calming myself by breathing deeply. The meditation worked.  
  
The eyelids started to get heavy and heavier, when I heard something open and close the door. Rolling to the side reflexively, I felt for something to use and found nothing but my fist. I clenched it, ready for anything.   
  
"I am happy to see you up," a cloaked figure chirped as they entered the room. I peered at him (could tell it was a he from the voice) intensely, searching for a face, but the black cloak hid his features from plain view. My eyes suddenly unfocused. The eyeballs were sore after a while of trying to refocus them. Black dots suddenly started to float before me. My back hit the wall behind me. I still stared menacingly at the stranger from the other side of the room.   
  
"Now that I know that you are okay I am going to leave. I left some money on the dresser-"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Notre Dame."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Notre Dame."  
  
Yeah. Umm.. From this view," I indicated the window, "and the implications in this room. Are they playing 19th century? Because Notre Dame doesn't look like this now..... now...." My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Aren't you from here?"   
  
"No. How did I get here?" I whispered. My eyes started to clear up, so I could at least tell his expressions from his posture. But, he was as still as a stone.  
  
"I brought you to-"   
  
"I mean Notre Dame. How did I get here?"  
  
"I have no clue. Don't you remember?" I creased my forehead and tried to think of what happened.  
  
"No," I said sadly.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, good luck with that." The black figure made to leave.  
  
"HEY! Your not going to leave me here are you?"  
  
"What would you want me to do?"   
  
"Could I at least have your name?"   
  
"Riku," he stated patiently.  
  
"I am Tessa." He simply nodded as if he already knew. (guys think they know everything.-AN)  
  
"Did you umm.." I blushed and plucked at the clothing. I knew it was for my health, but I just hoped the boy didn't undress me.  
  
"No, one of the maids here did that," Riku said quickly to my accusation. In fact, he replied too quickly... I pushed away the suspicion. "Are these yours?" I asked fingering the pants.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want them back?"  
  
"No. Consider it as a gift."   
  
"Thank you. I guess," I sighed. "How do I get out of this place so I can get back home? Do you know the direction to Jacksonville, Florida?"  
  
"Flo..ri..da.." He sounded it out slowly. I liked this stranger's voice. It was light, and cheerful, but carried thoughtful weight with his words. Kind of like a grandfathers.  
  
"Oh, good. So you do know it." He shook his head, "oh..." He whirled around, then turned back with a deep sigh.  
  
"You must have been hit pretty hard on the head," I flinched at those words feeling the blows hitting me again. He saw my flinch and continued, "but I feel like you aren't from here....Your lost.... I guess.... I will try to help you." The last words came out reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you...Rick..Ricky..umm.. Riku," I walked forward and held out my hand. We shook hands briefly. "Somehow I feel like I know you, but I know I don't....this is odd."  
  
"How do you think you know me if you haven't seen me?"   
  
"I don't know. Its just a feeling. Lemme see." Riku cautiously pulled back the hood of the cloak and waited. He smiled at me shyly. His cheeks were maturing from a child to a man. It looks like the middle point of transformation from child to man, so he was about... fourteen? Riku's silver white hair framed beautiful emerald eyes, and with his pale skin and white teeth he looked extraordinary. He stood about 5'7". A giant compared to me. I laughed as he puffed out his chest, under the examination, to indicate that I boosted his ego by my appraising gaze. Why do I have the feeling that I have known you from somewhere? I feel like I've known you my whole life...  
  
"So how old are you kid? Fourteen? Thirteen?" His eyes widened at my unexpected question.  
  
"Why are you asking me that? I am not the one that looks ten."  
  
"I am seventeen years old, BOY!"  
  
"Well, I am SIXTEEN!"  
  
"Oh," we both said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," I said after he apologized first. I sat on the bed awkward.   
  
"So why do you have gray hair? Are you some old geezer that suddenly found the fountain of youth, but it had a defect?" My mouth smarted off before I could stop it. His jaw dropped in surprise at my brazenness.  
  
"It's actually natural," he fingered a few pieces tenderly then turned to me with a scowl, "and I suppose those bruises were there when you were born." Wincing, I felt the bruise on my lip and winced. It was tender. Riku breathed in deep to calm his temper, and just sat staring at me with a curious light in his eyes.  
  
"Did you get caught in a fight?" Riku inquired.  
  
"Sort of."   
  
"With the Heartless?" I gasped at the word "Heartless." Visions flashed across my eyes. They going to fast for me to just merely focus on them. My mind blanked suddenly and I flashed back to where a man with dark skin and white hair was saying something about hearts.   
  
"And there is darkness in every heart," I quoted along with him. I blinked and the vision ended. Riku sat staring at me from where he was standing. Clearing my throat, I shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Umm. I am sorry I don't remember," I looked down. Somehow, I felt guilty like I had let him down. Tears filled my eyes, but I shooed them away.   
  
"I would have given you a potion, but I don't have any."   
  
"What kind of drug is that?"  
  
"What?" I rolled my eyes at him and got up slowly feeling all the bruises pulse with pain. "So where are you from?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Destiny Island," remorse filled his voice.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry. Are you a runaway? Were you forced to leave? Or are you just like me and were 'just here?'"   
  
"Well, I was kind of forced...well, inspired, let's say, to leave and was 'just here.'" There was a knock at the door and an elderly maid walked in.   
  
"I was just checking on you, miss. Thank goodness this gentleman brought you here. For three days you were out, and he checked on you every hour or so." Riku blushed at this. I saw the red in his cheeks and intensified my accusing gaze at him.  
  
"Three days?!" I asked the maid incredulously while still staring at Riku.  
  
"Yes, miss. You were shaking and muttering weird things. That fever was a bad one. Would have killed you too, but we took care of you," she smiled at me. I turned to her smile and smiled back. "Thank you," I replied. She nodded and pointed to the sheets, "I came to change those."   
  
"Oh, yes." I got up. She peeled off the sheets with such adept skill that still stared in awe even after she was done. The maid just grinned and continued with her work. In no time she had the bed made, and was out the door with the other sheets. I shook my head in amazement. I exhaled the air from my lungs that I had kept in without noticing. Turning back to Riku I gave him a smirk, "Where are we again?"  
  
"Notre Dame," he answered giving me a hassled look while holding out his hands (palm first.. Author wonders how big his hands actually are...).  
  
"Umm. Okay. I think I am going to go back to sleep," the adrenaline was wearing off. I could tell because I suddenly felt so tired and weak.   
  
"Of course. We leave tomorrow," and he left. I sighed. How did I get here? Why me? I just want to go home, but sleep right now would be nice. I walked to the bed and just flopped on it. The nice smell of clean sheets entered my nostrils as I fell asleep.  
  
AN- Checking is such a pain. I wrote this about a year and a half ago, so if I write something odd.... its because of Boo. Nah, I just don't remember. Sad. I don't really remember my own story. So I am kind of reading with the readers out there. I got up the guts to post it though. I am kind of shy about showing my works. Art isn't so bad, but writing. blushes Anyhoo. To my number one fan!!! holds up a fishbowl drinks gags turns white falls to floor 


	6. Riku's Rescue

From: SetsuntaMew ?userid=476098) Oh wow, I really really like this! Don't be embarassed about your work; I think it's really good! So continue it son   
  
From: Cold-Blade ?userid=438625) Stupid error thing didn't let me review faster. But I still got it! ::pats self on back:: Great chapter though. Where are Riku and Tessa going? Keep writing! -niki :)  
  
AN- Thanks for the reviews you two. hugs self But, SetsuntaMew...son? Ummm... actually it would be daughter, but its okay. I was supposed to be a boy. My mom was hoping for a boy, and she got a girl, me, instead. Thank you for your encouraging words though, SetsuntaMew (wow, long name.. i should be talking!). I do get embarrassed still though. No stopping it. Taking a Creative Writing class in my junior year of high school (third year for those that go by numbers) kind of helped me get over my writing shyness. I mean, you write and show-n'-tell to get a grade or fail. So, that kind of motivated me. I didn't want to fail. I'll put you on the list of "Boo Protects." He's been busy with Niki though. Boo has been telling me of the good time he has had with you, Niki. He's been telling me stories of : tequila on the beach, sunglasses, water almost killing him... yeah, he's been having a good ol' time. I'm glad that you didn't give up with that review error, Niki. I would have been sad if I didn't get a review from my loyal fan. Thanks! And where they are going? Heh, well you'll see.   
  
Okay now on to the good stuff, such as: I don't own KH or Boo from Baldur's Gate 1 and 2, though I act like I do.. ;) And I'm sorry I havent' been updating for a few days and I am sorry this is a short chappie, but I couldn't fit a huge chapter in because I am afraid it would cause an overload. Anyhoo, this story is MINE. I've heard something about people plagiarising other peoples stories and claiming that they are theirs. shakes head   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Riku's Rescue  
  
ooRiku's POV after chapter 4 and before 5. Why didn't I put it in between? Because I thought it would be cooler this way, so na-na-na-boo-boo.-AN oo  
  
Riku knew he had to do something, so he had brought the girl to the inn. The elderly maid that scuttled in, after a loud knock, looked once at her and nodded. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she led the way upstairs. After he laid her on the bed, the old maid held her hands out for something. Riku shook his head in confusion. Does she want money? He held out some money, but the old hag just knocked his hands away.   
  
"Clothes," she simply said giving him the evil eye for his slowness.   
  
"Oh, but don't you-"   
  
"No, we don't have any clothes to adorn her with. I'm sorry, unless you want it to cost extra?" Riku shook his head in negation. Jeesh, she's bitchy. I'll have to remember to not wake he up at nighttime. (Quite the change from the chipper, NICE g'ma from the former chapter, eh? I wouldn't want to wake anyone like that either. -AN) Riku rummaged through his bag briefly before coming up with an extra change of clothing. The maid grabbed the clothes without thanks, and shooed him out. She would need to strip her of the wet clothing to prevent pneumonia and other illnesses.   
  
He checked on her in those three days a lot more than he would admit. He was curious about the girl and Riku had nothing else to do in the town. Sora wasn't there, therefore, he didn't need to be there. His only reason for staying there was because SHE was there. When he had brought the girl to the inn he didn't actually look at her features during that time of desperation.   
  
Now, that he went into the room and found her holding her fist, he was reminded of Kairi. But, she was more beautiful. Her eyes shimmered with both cunning and awarness like a hawk. And her reddish-brown hair was chopped so that it cunningly fit the shape of her face. His appraisal stopped when he saw the girl's body. Her thin body was supported by a weak frame. He covered his horror at her undernourishment. She obviously wasn't fed well. She held her body like she couldn't hold herself up any longer. The short burst of adrenaline was fading fast. He was surprised that she was still standing.   
  
Riku saw the horrible bruises along her whole body (at least from what was visible), and immediately regretted not having a potion. Her eyes were swollen nearly shut. It hurt him to see such a delicate and beautiful body bruised and broken.   
  
During her fever, the maid told him that she had thrown up three times. The maid voiced her concern on a bruise that marred her temple. Riku had a sinking feeling that it was a concussion and he didn't have to have the maid confirm.   
  
Riku remembered when he had accidentally given Sora one when they were playing some ages ago. After puking and several days of rest, Sora turned out fine. Where are you, Sora?   
  
Talking briefly the maid came in, did her job and left. Soon after he followed. Now, he left to prepare the ship for the journey ahead of them. Riku hadn't planned on picking up a companion for the journey, but he DID believe that the girl wasn't from here. Her honest confusion, the odd clothing, and mannerisms. But, he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling of how she reminded him of Kairi even though she didn't remotely look like her. Riku felt relaxed around her like he did with Kairi. She was just as ornery and sociable like her, but then again.. not like her. He knew that she wasn't Kairi and never will be. She could never be the girl that he once loved and competed for. Shaking his head he went back to organizing things on the ship because it was to be a long journey. 


	7. Hidden Depths

AN- Notes from my loooooyal faaans. --said in a singsong voice  
  
From: SetsuntaMew ?userid=476098) Eep! I meant soon! Not son. Oops. Oh well. This was a good chapter, as always I look forward to much more!   
  
From: Cold-Blade ?userid=438625) No error this time. And I thought I told Boo to keep the tequila on the beach a secret... ::glares at cowering Boo:: And I'm glad I'm not the only reviewer!! I'm not alone!! ::Boo glares:: Not so alone. ::nevous laugh:: Keep writing. -niki :)  
  
AN- Setsunta, thanks for correcting yourself. I get really confused..easily. You won't believe how easy it is to confuse me. You could say the sky was grey, when it was blue, and I would be confused because I would wonder why you would say something like that. Or I would think I was crazy. Keep reading Setsunta! As for Niki and Boo... shakes head You had that secret beach party without me!! sniffs Just kidding. Niki, we all aren't alone for THEY are out there (ahem aliens in the sky-A). Boo, remember that we protect our fans.. not attack them! takes away Boo's hidden stash of Hamster porn  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hidden Depths  
  
For hours and hours I slept, nothing disturbed me. When I awoke I had a clearer mind. It was night. Laying there for a couple of minutes, my body felt like it could go back to sleep. Eyeing the moon that glimmered from outside my window, I noticed black clouds creeping to cover it up. The movement of the clouds was most unnatural, and made me edgy. A gasp reached my lips as the clouds completely eclipsed the moon. Sounds suddenly emerged from the outside of the windows. The sounds were of people screaming or moaning in pain. I tried to block their sounds by covering my ears. That did work...to block out the sounds. My eyes pictured people being torn apart by some god-awful creature. I closed my eyes to shut out the images, and began to rock. The inside of my lids was just as dark as the outside. Laying back, I tried to relax my muscles.  
  
Out of nowhere, something bright burned the inside of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to behold a bright, white light entering my room. It wavered and flickered, as if beckoning me to follow it. Without thinking, I got up and walked to it.   
  
There was white all around me. Wanting to be nearer to it, I walked to the window and jumped out. I felt someone or something following curiously behind me as I strolled to the tower. What a weird dream.   
  
My father was in the tower. He was calling me from within that encompassing brightness. The stairs seemed to fly by. Was I flying? My body glided effortlessly up and up. I must be... Am I dead?  
  
I reached the top of the tower where the bells were to find a sleeping young man. His body was curled up in pain from the pressure of his spinal cord. He moaned out in his sleep and rolled from side to side. Poor thing... the deformity of his hunched back has always caused him such pain...and loneliness. Feeling great pain and sympathy for this young man, I knelt beside him. His body seemed to calm upon sensing my presence, though I did not know how. His forehead was creased in succumbed pain. I wanted to smooth or erase those marks so I lay one kiss in the middle of his forehead. Without one glance backwards,-assuming that my kissed had worked- I got up and went to a bell in the middle. Tapping it with one of my nails, it let out a soft gong. The boy didn't wake up. He was breathing easier than before and his features relaxed. No one deserves such suffering.   
  
A song emerged from the ledge. Walking there, I ignored watching eyes of the stone gargoyles. There was a hum of excitement as a keyhole appeared below one's pedestal. I lowered my self to my knees and a blade in the shape of a key, appeared in my right hand. My body was listening to the song. Nothing did seem strange about this occurrence. I stuck it in the hole and heard the satisfactory click of the lock. I sighed deeply, and felt the light disappear. I looked up and saw the moon shining once again. Falling back, my head hit the cold stone underneath me.  
  
CHECK!  
  
Riku was trying to sleep in the ship when he heard a soft singing voice. Getting up, he walked outside. There was a mysterious light emanating from the inn. Curious, he went to investigate. The singing was beautiful yet haunting. It gave him a shiver and an ominous feeling like something big was going to happen. Riku saw Tessa look out the window. He just sighed and was about to turn back, but something in her face made him pause and wait. Her face was calm, serene, and yet with no emotion. Riku suddenly knew that something wasn't right. He watched in horror as she climbed out the window and just dropped off. His black-feathered wing flew out as if by reaction. Something stopped him though. Tessa was caught in midair by something invisible and lowered down gently. Like a ghost in the moonlight, she started north. There was a slight unearthly glow around her body while she calmly walked to the tower. Riku followed curiously as she went up the steps. The shadows blended well with him and she didn't notice.   
  
Riku just reached the top of the stairs when he saw her kneel and kiss the forehead of Quasimodo. The moon showed that Quasi's features were relaxed, and his features.....HE WASN'T DEFORMED! He looked normal! Who are you, Tessa? One who could heal by a kiss. Looking up, he found she was near the bell. She gave it one tap with her fingernail. A soft chime melded with the sweet melody of the air. Still, her face was calm. Riku looked down at his feet in thought. Why is she tapping the bell? What does that have to do with anything.   
  
Riku looked up to find her gone. Only one place she could go out of the room and that was onto... Walking determinedly to the ledge he had just caught sight of the keyhole emerging. He watched in stunned silence as she took a key- that just appeared in her hand- and lock the keyhole. The way she did that with such ease made him uncomfortable. I thought Sora could only do that. Riku was extremely confused.   
  
Just as she locked it, the light faded and she collapsed. Silence erupted around the whole town. The screaming and moans stopped, but more importantly the singing had ceased.  
  
The gargoyles eyed the girl, talking in their strange and uncouth language. Riku felt as if someone had put a stone spell on him, and he couldn't move. I thought....  
  
"Well, are you going to help her?" A raspy voice asked. It was from one of the gargoyles.   
  
"Why should I?" Riku eyed one of the gargoyles suspiciously. Creatures who didn't seem "normal" made him uneasy, and therefore made them untrustworthy.   
  
"She might know where your friend is, plus she's hot to boot," one smartly remarked. The other gargoyles snickered and made other rude comments that Riku was forced to ignore. Finally, Riku couldn't handle the bawdiness and raised a hand to silence them.  
  
"Okay, I know you know something. Spill it."  
  
"We..know nothing...and yet...everything... Us, gargoyles, have been granted gifts that have been of use to us. Each of us are unique. One can heal (thin one), one is the brain (medium one), and the other...," he flicked a glance at a fat one picking its nose. The fat one pulled a huge stone booger out and smiled before devouring it. (GrooOOsssS-AN) "We were granted to care for Quasi-"  
  
"How did she heal the boy?" Riku interrupted. The fat gargoyle, which lacking so much intelligence, flipped him off for the rude interruption. (How is it that the stupidest people know insults??-AN)  
  
"Hmm. Why should we tell you when someone, that is more important than us, hasn't? Personally, I think we should tell you. Since you seem to lack.. uhh.. brains and manners. Though, they told us not to tell. I think she was thinking that you would find out on your own. I guess it is better than anyone else telling you," the "medium" gargoyle eyed him with intelligent glittering black eyes. The way he switched the sexes of the same person, made it confusing as to what sex the person was. This gargoyle IS intelligent. Though, he doesn't seem to know what I want to know. He does know something, but it probably doesn't pertain to me. But..  
  
"Who is this 'person?'"  
  
"Hmpf. I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Quit playing games with me! You will tell me what you know! Is it about Sora?!" Riku pulled out one of the double blades threateningly.  
  
"Yes, and no. Go, and care for the girl. We have no time for this. It concerns us not," the gargoyles sly faces just disappeared like they weren't there. Frozen stone replaced their once active visage. Enraged, Riku yelled in frustration at the darkness. Giving up, his shoulders sagged as he turned to the girl. Sheathing his sword, he looked down at her. She was breathing evenly. He pitched an icy glare back at the gargoyles before lowering himself to his knees before her. Suddenly, he grabbed and shook her violently. It took her several agonizing seconds to open her long lashes to reveal her amber eyes.  
  
"Where is Sora? What is going on?" Riku yelled at her. She just lay there in his arms, with glazed eyes and an empty expression.  
  
"I don't know..yawn what you are talking about. Now..if... you..let...me...go.. back..to......." She dropped off again to sleep. Riku wasn't in the mood for games or patience. Grabbing the bruised parts of her arms, he shook her so hard her head flew forward and back like a rag doll's.   
  
"Stop!....Riku!" He then let her drop. Her head hit the stone with a crack. Riku felt a stab of guilt, but was replaced with the consuming fire of anger. Muttering and groaning, she held her head. Tessa's eyes weren't empty anymore as she looked at him.   
  
"Where's-"   
  
"I already said I don't know! If you think you can go around bullying people then you have another thing coming. En garde!" Riku just stared as she got up facing him, teeth clenched. Suddenly a flash of light appeared before her and she was holding a keyblade.  
  
"NOW..EXPLAIN THAT!!" He yelled at her. Tessa just looked at him blankly, holding the keyblade lax. Then, a growl escaped her lips as she charged him. He jumped back, easily avoiding her clumsy, miles-away swings.   
  
"I DON'T...KNOW!" She gasped heavily.   
  
Riku stepped into her attack. Not expecting this, I closed my eyes and muttered, "oh, my god." But it wasn't the sickening sound of someone getting cleaved in half, instead it was the clang of metal. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw he had drawn a blade and was holding it against the keyblade easily. My heart began beating again. I didn't want to hurt him. I lowered my eyes and arms in shame. My body shook from the shock of his near death. The keyblade -I noticed- disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry," I gasped out.  
  
"That's okay.... I didn't mean to get so angry at you... You don't know? Honestly?" Riku ran a hand through his hair while giving me a pleading look.   
  
"No...I don't. I don't know who Spora is. I don't know who you are. I don't know who I am. I just want to go home. Maybe it wasn't the best home, but I..Jessie...Rebecca.." A tear ran down my cheek unchecked. Homesickness was the worst epidemic cursed upon mankind.  
  
"Hmmm. For the moment you can't. You were brought here for a reason and we are going to find that out. Now, I am going to tell you what you just did. I don't know if you really know what is going on or not. So, why don't we go back to the inn and discuss this?"   
  
Riku explained what basically happened back at the inn. Apparently, I had the ability the same as Sora. Except, I could heal people a lot better than he. I was seriously confused. Plus, I was angry still at the treatment I didn't deserve. I wanted revenge and yet wanted to test my healing skills, but didn't know how to obtain it. With a sideways glance at Riku, I found my answer for revenge AND a way to test my healing abilities. Obviously, he was still angry at me..so what the hell. When Riku looked away, I reached out at him and pinched his arm. It just hit armor. A closer look showed that he was sporting a supple leather under his long sleeved shirt. (He's wearing a blue turtle neck shirt... wouldn't he look sexy in a turtle neck shirt? personally, I hate wearing them, but I wouldn't mind them on him. sighs in euphoria Oh, and the fact that he is wearing leather armor hidden under the sleeves of his shirt, shows that he has given up MOST of his cockiness, though sometimes it does take over. He knows that he isn't the best and can be thwarted. So he's protected. Plus, I wouldn't want my boy to get hurt.. -LONG AN) (Oh, and they are the kind of armor that wraps around the forearm AND inner arm...man this whole armor thing is getting confusing. I should draw this out..-AN) My inner self was giving me hints and advice for the next attack, while I held my hand where it was.. caught. Dammit. Now, I can't know if I actually have any super-duper strength, reflexes, OR healing abilities. After all, that is what happens to heroes that find something magical, right? Hmm. Would have been nice if I could just get one...little...pinch. One that hurt. Hee hee.   
  
"What are you doing?" He inquired as he caught my hand near his arm. Darn it. Okay, scratch the reflex power. ...Would have been nice to get one little pinch this once. I blushed. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"I-I-I was testing something." My mouth floundered at an excuse.   
  
"What? Whether my armor worked? Or were you trying to steal something?"  
  
"Ummm. 'Bout my "healing" abilities." He raised his eyebrow higher. He is actually quite cute when he does that... Shaking my head, I sat back. This isn't going to work. I have to catch him without his armor, if he takes it off, and if he isn't going to let me willingly. Riku sighed. One look at her, told him he wasn't in danger of serious damage. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed her an exposed area near the inside of his elbow. I grinned triumphantly at him. He just waved his arm like, "get on with it." I felt no sympathy for him as I reached in and pinched the hardest I could with my nails and fingers. Seeing that it had not hurt him, I dug my nails in. Riku jerked his arm away. I laughed evilly   
  
"Owww. That really hurt," he said in a hurt tone. "To think that I would be journeying with someone so cruel." Still laughing, I stopped to regard him. I shot him a humored grin. Riku smiled at me, and got up.  
  
"Wait! Let me test my abilities," I reached out grabbed and held his arm. Several minutes passed with me holding his arm watching if there was any improvement. There was none. I sighed. My mind flitted through all the things I had done to make it work. The scientific experiment didn't include any feelings or such.. only, experimentation and thought. Maybe if I kiss it like I did to Quasi. I pulled his arm out further. Scientific experimentation was halted, when I felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks pinking slightly. I didn't look at his face. If I did, I would faint from embarrassment. The bruise was blue, not the purplish or black (which hurts the most.. oh and green too or yellow.. maybe, I am getting the colors confused.. ick.. i dunno. just bear with me.-AN). I lowered my face to his bruise. His arm tensed up. This guy IS an actual warrior. I've never met one, but from the books I read... When he tenses like that, it means that he is ready for anything. Maybe he is expecting me to bite it. Maybe.. no, I better not. With one kiss to the inside of his elbow, I opened my eyes (I didn't realize they were closed). Blushing a beet red, I observed that nothing had happened except that his arm had goosebumps.  
  
"Hmm.. Didn't work. Oh, well," I said, turning away to hide my face. Riku stared at his arm for a few quiet seconds. Finally, he drew in breath and covered his emotions.  
  
"You know we should go find you some armor. Now that you are a keyblade 'master.' (at that word he scoffed) We need to get you some accessories too. Hmm.. I wonder if we can pick you up some here? Surely we can. Okay, you still have six hours of sleep before dawn, and we leave TODAY. Got that? Today."  
  
"Yes, sir," I saluted, climbing into the bed. He extinguished the light and went out. My heart slowed along with my breaths, dropping me into a very deep sleep.  
  
AN- Told ya it was long. Well, long for me. I started to write this when I was sixteen.. I think and so I have to go back and edit because my writing was just plain retarded. I am a little better now that two years have passed, but I can't imagine when I am 20 and looking over this stuff. Anyways, I just want to say- THANK GOD FOR SPELL CHECK!!! 


	8. Projection

AN- MORE REVIEWS!!! YEA!!!!! does the funky chicken From: SetsuntaMew Eh, I get confused easily, too, so it's okay. Oh, and I love the chappie, it's really long, which is good! And, just so you know, somewhere towards the end you called Sora "Spora" From: Cold-Blade Where would the world be without spell check? jk. The beach party wasn't worth it. Boo ate everything before I could and then ran off like some 5-year-old. Pathetic Boo coughs. Great chapter. It was pretty entertaining when she tried to heal Riku. Keep writing/editing/whatever. -niki :)  
  
AN- Setsunta, I said spora because it was to show that she was either disinterested or she didn't hear his name right. Not a type-o. ----However you type that. I'm not angry or anything. Thank you for pointing it out. I would like readers to pick out some type-o's or plot fault. Though, I would be too lazy to fix them. So, thank you Setsunta. I like typing lots of pages. Too bad I can't have someone check them for me... looks directly at you with a gleam in her eyes crickets chirp Oh, all right. .... . . . . I just want to say: Ick. Me special. In the Olympic sort of way. And to my other reviewer, Niki- Boo's.. actually, he probably is five years old. Probably more... When did BG come out? Lemme see. does a quick check on the back of her BG game box Ya know... it doesn't say it on the box. INTERNET!! searches Bioware's main site Aha! It came out in 1998...so Boo would be...SIX YRS OLD! Wow. Time flies. But, that doesn't mean anything 'cause that's in human years. How many years can a hamster live? And how many years can a miniature space hamster live? Ick. But, I believe it. He can be pretty pathetic.. a shadow appears behind her in the flickering lightning  
  
BTW- I don't own nutin' of KH except original ideas/thoughts/chars/etc. And I don't own Boo.. Bioware owns him. sniffs I just pretend I do.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Projection  
  
It was dark all around, and there wasn't anything in sight. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of water. Three people were sitting staring at the setting sun.   
  
"If it wasn't for you, Kairi, I wouldn't have wanted to do this," a young boy waved his hand towards the sea. (Basically what he says.-AN)  
  
Kairi was the girl, and that must be Sora. How did I know their names? Hmmm... Riku used their names..but how did I know exactly what they looked like? Shivering, I focused on a silver-haired boy.   
  
Riku looked a lot younger than he did now. He was fifteen then. One year had changed him. Made him older, wiser..and bitter. My eyes flitted to take in the auburn haired beauty. Kairi. How pretty. I felt small, and insignificant compared to her. Though she was small and gangly, I could tell she was stronger than she looked. There was this aura of power around her. Yet, I could not name where it came from other than herself. There was power around the spikey-haired boy too. His was more from love. From the love of friendship. Sora. Young, Sora. He was a keyblade wielder too. Where did you go? Why do I get this responsibility? Why did you...? You were only fourteen. Again, how do I know this? I shook my head of confusing thoughts. A flash of light brought me to where a white door was closing. Oh, this part again. Back in my world, I wanted you to escape.... Did I help you get out? There was no way out from there...yet I knew. I led...Mickey. The door closed, and you were inside. I felt so bad for you. You were so noble, and willing to risk your heart for your friend. I... Mickey, I showed you the way, right? How come you didn't tell him? I know now what I am. Why would 'they' use a fourteen year old boy? How come he isn't here now? The white room was flickering with images. The images were on the walls, like a photo projector was projecting them onto the walls. Oh, Darkness has him...he was put in a false world? Why in a false world? No, he isn't? I don't understand. Is he in one of these worlds? I shut my eyes and grasped my head in confusion. The flickering stopped. Somehow, I knew it stopped. Opening my eyes, my father appeared before me. He simply nodded. With that he disappeared.  
  
"Come on! We have to leave soon, otherwise we won't ever leave," a cheery, young male voice said out of nowhere. I sat up in my bed so fast you would have thought I felt a spider crawling on me. (I HATE spiders. Well, insects for that matter.-AN) Disorientated, I sat staring blankly for a few minutes. Riku was standing in the room, ready to leave. He was holding a bag of coins in his hand. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Nightmare?" I don't want to tell him now. Maybe after we leave. Yes, that would be best. I can't. Not now. Quickly, I nodded and got up. The blankets were twisted from my night excursion. Shaking my head, I waved a hand at him.  
  
"Give me a few minutes." My eyes settled on the lightening sky. "It is near dawn! Awww. Why so early?" I mocked anger at him for waking me up so early. Giving me a crooked smile, he bowed and said, "I am sorry your highness, but we have to leave sometime in the morning. We still have to buy supplies before we leave tonight, ya know?"  
  
"What world?" I was still uncertain about this 'other world' business. I still didn't understand some things, but at least I had the gist of it.   
  
"Ummm. I am not certain. We'll just find out when we get there won't we?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, now chop-chop. (I don't think Riku would say, 'chop-chop.' But, he does and says what ever I want. grins mischievously THE POWER!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! -AN) I'll give you five minutes," with a flourish of his cloak he left. I stood staring at the closed door for several minutes. Sighing, I got ready using the basin to wash my face. I felt like after using weed for the first time- wrung dry, the brain didn't work right, and a feeling of... floating above yourself. I didn't like the feeling and so I didn't use it anymore. One thing about it is that is did make me feel relaxed. My friend Rachel, though, used it regularly. Regularly, meaning that she did it once a day like medicine. I told her it wasn't good for her, but it didn't stop her.  
  
My mom thought I was such a problem child, and I thought to prove her right, since she thought it. But, I fooled myself. It wasn't.. right. Using something that messed with your brain and emotions. (I am not saying anything personally against marijuana usage. If you use it- Good. If you don't- Good. This is 'this' characters opinion. So, it isn't actually mine, though I might support some things and I might not. Don't judge a person by their story.-AN) I lifted up my shirt and looked at the bruises on my chest. My head still hurt sometimes, but it wasn't so bad anymore. I had to just be careful as to not strain myself too hard. I heard a knock at the door. Pulling down the shirt, I told him to come in.   
  
"Ready to go?" 


	9. Departure Part 1

AN- vacation over with. I am editing right now.. veeerrry tired. Anyways, REVIEWS!!! I love reviews!!! Good, happy people. Kind of like hippies....riiiiiight. See how tired I am. I can't even see straight. Ignore retarded statements like that. Ick.   
  
From: SetsuntaMew ?userid=476098)   
  
It's never a burden to do something helpful It would make my days more interesting, anyway. Enjoy the festival! There was one around where I live but my parents wouldn't take me. It sounded like a lot of fun, so enjoy go yourself!  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 1 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko ()   
  
I like it...the plot seems great keep up the goodie workie now im gonna read the rest of you fic oblay- Jemmy Nertronwhatever his F-ing name is Kinko  
  
following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 2 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko ()   
  
OH thats soo sad...Her moms a living breathing bitch! well we all have one at times... neways great story! kinko  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 8 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko ()   
  
WOAH! that was crazy. And im talking about all of the chapters up until this one. I only have one word for all of these chapters"WOW" I love the way you can write and i can picture the story in my head I have read a lot of FAn Fic's and some that i read dont make any fucing since. Get what im saying? well very good job i hope you hurry up I cant wait until your next chap. Kinko  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 9 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko ?userid=631373)  
  
...?? sits there humr well, here we go. kinko  
  
AN- Kinko, thanks for reviewing on many of my chapters. I like that. I like to hear people's views on chapters. Gives me more insight. Yes, her mom is a living, breathing biatch. But, what can you do. I've met some really bad people.. as bad as that. Unfortunately, they were mostly my mom's boyfriends and even my father (when drunk). sighs Nothing you can do. That is all in the past. I won't reveal all because it has little to do with the story, but you will notice that I use a theme of abuse and other things for a lot of my stories. (some aren't posted) I guess I just don't know how to get past somethings.. psychological, I guess. Anyhoo, thank you for reviewing. Keep reviewing and Boo will watch over you for eternity. boo coughs well, not for eternity. But, pretty darn close.  
  
Setsunta, thank you for your offer. But, I must decline. There are many things that I like to change about my story to fit as I see it. It's kind of like with my art. I am very possessive. I hope you understand. Thank you again. I know I am not a Englash (knows she spelled english wrong. she did it to be grammatically incorrect on purpose!) buff. I am more of an Art, History, Science, Spanish, etc. buff. You get the drift. Definetly not math though. I suck at that. Too bad that your parents didn't want to take you to the Renaissance Festival. It is fun. I got a skeleton, sitting on a ball, necklace and some art. The people are great. They come up to you and act all weird. I, personally, don't like having people come up to me and speak rapidly expecting me to understand. Overall, I had a very good time.  
  
Okay. We'll try that. Adios.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Departure Part 1  
  
We walked along the streets. People gave me odd looks consisting of both confusion and shock. I could understand this. What kind of foreigner wears well made clothes? (heh, back in grandpa years the clothing sucked-AN) Heck, for all I know, it could be Riku. Hee hee. After all, he IS the goofiest looking creature they AND I have ever seen. But, this thought was banished when I saw their eyes were strictly for me. I coughed nervously and looked back at Riku. He did look like an opposing figure in his resplendent green eyes, and white hair. The black clothing suited him well. No wonder they didn't look at him. He was absolutely gorgeous (author is hanyan [look up hanyan in Card Captor Sakura series])   
  
Looking around the streets, I found that there was nothing there, surprisingly enough. But we hoped to find at least one armorer. If I got armor to suffice till the next town (and that is if held that far), then I could get better made armor if the future town wasn't so "backwaterish".   
  
"Here take this and buy potions," he handed me some coins. I eyed them dubiously but kept my mouth shut and rolled my eyes. Whatever master wishes.   
  
Riku continued forward, leaving the girl to her own devices. Though precarious the situation was (he was running low on money), he wanted her to get used to using THAT money to buy important supplies. Riku didn't have to get her armor, but he figured the girl was worth it. She is, after all, a keyblade wielder now. Laughing to himself, he pictured the image of her holding the blade like she was going to pound food.   
  
His image was interrupted by her beautiful face contorting into one of guilt. "I wonder what it is," he thought. Riku scanned the streets ahead, and started back to check on her.  
  
Looking at the merchant's wares briefly, I saw nothing I actually WANTED. (there is a difference of what a person wants and what a person needs. tessa knows this, and chooses to forgo the needing at the moment-AN) At one booth there was a lady, she was yelling out something about fabrics. I was walking by when she grabbed my hand.  
  
"Now, here is a pretty lady. How about a dress for a flower, eh?" The merchant held up a golden dress. "A golden dress to match your eyes," her eyes flicked from the dress to study me. "By the way, are you foreign?"  
  
"Umm. I don't-"   
  
"Ooooh, that is a pretty dress. I bet you would loooove to wear it," a voice said from behind me in a teasing tone.  
  
"Ahem. I don't need a dress. I don't like to wear dresses either," I stated. The woman gasped, finally realizing that I was wearing men's clothing. My face burned, when I finally realized my fault. It was a sin or unnatural for a female to wear "other clothing" in this era.  
  
"Ummm.. We'll take it," Riku hurriedly said, taking the dress and throwing a few coins at the stunned merchant.  
  
"No, I refuse to wear it," I said stubbornly when we had reached the confines of a deserted alley.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Nope, not going to do it." I shook my head to punctuate my words.  
  
"Please wear the dress. The people here feel strange about women wearing men's clothing. You should have noticed. They were staring at you like you were diseased. (ah, so that's why all those people were staring at her earlier-AN) Besides, it might give us a discount on the armor that YOU need. I only have about fifty munny. I spent most of it on the room rent," he pointed a finger accusingly.   
  
"But, how will it give us a discount? And why are you laying this guilt trip on me?" I looked into his eyes and my heart squeezed. My hands fell to my sides in defeat. "Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes." He shoved the fabric at me.   
  
Grumbling, I walked into the back of the alley. I walked slowly to show how distasteful it was to me, but he didn't care. Riku merely turned around and stood guard. I threw his clothes at him the moment I had changed. He turned around and caught them with ease like he knew they were coming at him. I glared at him harder.  
  
Riku used that reason not only for the munny, but to see her in a dress. It was odd to see her in men's clothing. She seemed too fragile to be wearing that sort of stuff. His other girlfriends had only worn girlie clothing, and that is the only thing he thought a girl should wear. Call me a chauvinistic pig.  
  
He caught the clothing, and eyed her approvingly while she glared daggers at him. Her short figure seemed lengthened because of the dress. It was a golden color complementing her eyes. The bottom was trimmed with metallic gold thread. The dress was cut to form, not to reveal. After all, it was the middle ages (or whatever). The dress reached barely past her ankles. It was as if it was made just for her. The top bodice was tan with golden flowers stitched all across it. The golden sleeves poofed out from the bodice to grace her wrists. (see a of Italian Renaissance dress [I know wrong age. Kill me. But, those dresses are sooooo pretty. And cool to boot! So I integrated it in.]-AN) The merchant gave them a shawl for her shoulders consisting of tan silk because she felt guilty. They had, after all, given her more than enough for the dress. (Oh, this just popped into my brain. Why, in the game, was munny used in every world? You would think that they used different currency.... hmmm.. I guess it is kind of international? And the language too. Why do they all speak the same language? Hmm.. thoughts. bad.- AN) She seemed regal in it, and that is what he hoped for. It may help in getting her cheap armor. It was beautiful fabric, but the person wearing it was even more so. Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he made gestures for her to go ahead. She glared at him and walked past him into the street. Riku watched her for a moment, before continuing behind.  
  
Finally, we reached the armorer. It took many twists and turns to find the damned thing. I calmly waited for Riku to catch up. I hated the draft that kept going up. I'll admit that I don't wear dresses... practically at all. But, the breeze that keeps going up does feel good. Also, -call this women's intuition- I know that Riku just wanted to see me in it. And, somewhere deep, I want to please him. Sighing, I motioned for him to open the door. Flustered, he walked forward and opened the door. He obviously doesn't know how to be gentlemanly. I scoffed at him and walked into the store.   
  
Several minutes later, we were discussing a "sister" my size and what kind of armor she wanted with an elderly but muscular man. (Well, actually Riku did all the bullshitting.) The armorer looked at me then at Riku, who was still talking.  
  
"All right. When do you need it by?"  
  
"Tomorrow-" I said.  
  
"Today-" Riku said. We looked at each other. We had said two different things at the same time. I looked at him stubbornly with my chin held high.  
  
"I suggest, my lady, that we leave today," he said with a warning note in his voice.  
  
"Yes, my servant," I waved at him disdainfully. Conspiratorially, I leaned in to whisper to the armorer, "I love the poor chap as if he was one of my brothers. Had quite a tragedy in his youth. He is actually really smart, amazingly enough, in armor and weapons. That is why I keep him on as a body guard. Other than that, he is useless. Also, he thinks that there are little green men following him around. I have learned to NOT make him angry and to merely agree with him. He is quite unpredictable." I then made a circle to my temple with my pointer finger.  
  
"Ahhh.... Yes, sir it can be done by today," the owner said with a hint of fear in his eyes, to Riku. He got up slowly, and walked to the back. I glanced at Riku, he was red with anger. A tiny vein popped out on his forehead.   
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Why did you say tha-"  
  
"Shh," I motioned for him to be quiet because the guy was coming back.   
  
"Umm, I don't mean to pry... but your sister... why does she need armor, milady?" The armorer inquired.  
  
"Well, my sister, Jessie, has always been very adventurous. She was riding horses and playing swords with the boys ever since I could remember. My folks didn't care. They loved her too much and spoiled her. What ever she said went. Until, she nearly died fighting some... bandits recently. My folks decided to get her some armor since she refuses to stay in the mansion. They figured it would protect her somewhat from trouble," the lie poured out from my lips. I didn't think to check my story thoroughly before spewing it.  
  
"Oh, what a bother. If it was my kid..." He shook his head. "You... are... twins, milady?" I flinched as I felt a stab in my heart at the mention of twins and the name I had involuntarily used.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hmmm," his eyes snapped back to business-mode. "I will be taking measurements, milady."   
  
"But, I already said my size."  
  
"I'm sorry, milady, but we have to fit it exactly. Not to big or too small. This is embarrassing for me too. I hope a woman of your status will not be angered. If you want this for your sister, you will have to stand over there," he indicated a corner and pulled out a measuring tape. My eyes widened at Riku, who just shrugged. "That is what you deserve," I could see the words in his eyes. I nodded at the elderly man, then stomped over to the area. He measured me briefly, and went to the back.  
  
"Give me two hours. I think I may have the kind of armor for you in storage with small modifications," he yelled from the back. The armorer came out, bowed and went back. I knew that look. He was already thinking of the design he would use. Shrugging, we made our way back to the streets. 


	10. Depature Part 2

AN: I love reviews. Yes, I do. Updating two chapters at once to make up for the vacation delay. This is the same time that I updated part 1. So I am tired. You know what is scary? Clowns and Insects. shivers Yeah................................  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Departure Part 2  
  
"What could we possibly do for two hours?" Riku asked. I saw his eyes glaze over into boring state.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know." I blushed, thinking of what my friend would say or think. I coughed then started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to see Quasi," his mouth made an "o" shape as he followed me.   
  
Not soon after, we were at the bell tower. I motioned for him to go first up the stairs. He looked at me not comprehending. I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward. What do guys know? Nothing. I am not going to walk ahead of Riku, so he could look up at my ass and possibly up my dress. But maybe he doesn't think that way. He does seem a little too innocent, but then..not. Hmmm. We reached the top briefly. I saw to my amazement that Quasi looked normal and not deformed like he was before. He ran forward and kneeled at my feet.  
  
"Thank ye, milady. I-I don't know what else to say," I felt my face grow hot at the unexpected thanks. I slipped my hands into his and pulled him up to face me.  
  
"Your welcome," Quasi overcome with gratitude shyly reached out and hugged me. I hugged him back, somewhat feeling the relief of the man. His pain and sorrow was now lifted off of his shoulders. He could now lead a normal life.  
  
Quasi and I conversed for a while before it was time for us to depart. I received one more hug from Quasimodo. Waving goodbye, I descended the stairs ahead of Riku. For the first time, I felt lighter as I entered the sunlit grounds. Riku was depressingly quiet. I wanted to share my cheer so I inquired about the time. Riku didn't respond at all, he just stared forward blankly.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Riku. Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He looked up at me with blank eyes. I stepped back finding it disturbing. Usually they shone with light, but now with dark thoughts. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. I saw this action took him by surprise but he followed easily.   
  
A bird chirped from its perch on a tree in the town. Stopping suddenly, I realized it looked just like the one that perched on the window back home. That can't be. Hmm. Birds all look the same though. Maybe I should. The bird flew down at me like a Japanese pilot in WW2. (just a comparison. no racism. don't sue me! -AN) Fear dissipated and I held out a slender finger. The bird held its wings out in an effort to stop suddenly, and plopped on my finger. It chirped happily as I ran a finger down its back. Then it was gone like a sudden breeze in summer. Shaking my head of the enchantment, I started forward. Feeling no following presence, I looked back at Riku. He was staring at me with a distant look on his face. Blushing a deep red, I grabbed his hand again and pulled him along.  
  
"We are going to be late."  
  
Riku didn't say anything about how they had plenty of time. She said that because she didn't want questions to be asked. The gentleness that he just saw stung his heart painfully. He had never seen such a sight. It was beautiful.  
  
They reached the armorer soon after. Apparently, he had it done. When they were asked to pay the 200 munny, Tessa put on a superb act of their lack in money. At first the man was angry but the more he looked at her (rather than listening to her completely false story), he gave them a discount.  
  
"All right. Fifty munny. It was one of my niece's that I just modified anyways," he said gruffly. Tessa hugged the man, and motioned for Riku to give him the munny. Riku threw it at the blushing man, and started to walk out. Tessa grabbed the armor, smiled at the man and followed. Riku didn't like the way she was treating these men with kind actions. Those actions were making him...uncomfortable... Whatever. (=== sounds like Squall Leonheart, huh? anyhoo, someone's jealous. j-e-a-l-o-u-s heheheheheheh -AN :P )  
  
"Hey, you know these aren't so heavy," Tessa chirped from behind him. Riku didn't even think of taking the leather armor from her. He was angry and jealous, though he didn't want to admit to it. This was his way of revenge. After all, she would have to carry it on her own eventually.   
  
A minute later....  
  
Halfway to the ship, Tessa was struggling to hold up the armor.  
  
"Yeah..this..pant isn't so...bad.. You know... I could use a break," she finally gave up. Riku laughed. The armor is only about thirty to forty pounds. How could this be the keyblade wielder if she is so weak?  
  
"No breaks. You need discipline."   
  
"You know what? Screw you! I'm the one that is wearing a dress! This weighs a ton, and if you haven't had a good look at my arms...pant I would say this is a lot. Now, if you would help-"  
  
"Oh, she speaks yet again. Why do I have to put up with this weakling's whining?" He knew if he provoked her, she would become angered. That is exactly what he wanted. Tessa stomped her feet in anger after dropping the armor with a clang. Riku glanced back to see a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. But, there was also tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you picking on me?" Tessa sniffled. Instead of the anger he wanted, he only produced tears. They were almost to the ship, why now? Riku was confused by her reaction. He didn't know what to do. She solved by the problem by taking a deep breath and walking past him to the ship.  
  
I didn't want to break down in front of Riku and show my vulnerability. My mother loved that. I was in a room in the ship. I had changed into one of his white T-shirts. I pulled the armor on, not knowing how it hooked or where. There wasn't any leg armor, to go with this but a red leather skirt. Sexist men, think women still need to wear something sexy or show that they are weaker.... or easier to access.   
  
ooooo  
  
Future Journal Reference:  
  
Later that night, he apologized for his previous actions. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and pleaded. I could forgive him for anything. That is when I knew that he was one of a kind.. rare.. like a gem. That is when I realized something else...  
  
Tessa  
  
ooooo  
  
Pushing uncomfortable thoughts away, I walked out into the pilot deck. The armor didn't feel right. Maybe, its just me. I shrugged off the uneasiness and slowly walked (like a constipated freak) up to the seated Riku. He was piloting the ship through different objects and shooting various ships.  
  
"Ummm. Can I drive?!" I asked eagerly.  
  
"No," the one word oozed out of his comatose lips.  
  
"Oh," I sat, disappointed, at the seat right beside his.  
  
"Your armor is on wrong," he said still concentrating on the outside. I looked at him to see if I could catch one of his glances, because he didn't even seem to see me.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Believe me. I know."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to put on armor. Gee, does this go here, or maybe it goes here on your head," I stood and bonked him with my shoulder pad. Distraction almost cost the ship its life (heeheh not their lives.. the ship. it has a life of it's own! IT'S ALIIIIIVE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA- your very goofy Author) as an "evil" gummi ship almost hit it.  
  
"Why don't you just sit down and quit distracting me?" Riku said irritably. I sighed and sat, uncomfortable. After a few minutes the ships stopped coming. Riku drew a deep breath and flicked on auto-pilot.   
  
"Okay, lemme see."   
  
"Here, and here and here." I turned around showing the misplaced objects.  
  
"Well, the strap goes to THIS buckle," he moved the strap and hooked it to-somewhere I wouldn't have dreamed that it would go there- a buckle near my side. "This goes here. Yes, that is it," he continued fixing my armor. I didn't realize how bad it was until he was fixing ALL of it. This predicament was pretty embarrassing. The armor made me thinner that I usually was. I was a twig in this confounded thing.   
  
"You know what one of my fears is?" I conversationally said. Hearing a, "hmmm?" I continued, "insects. Man, they are the worst looking things..eck. shudder" Humpfing, I patted him on the head when he seemed.   
  
"Thank ye." I sat down in my vacated seat, and saw a planet approaching.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. Riku, dazed, stopped staring and looked ahead. 


	11. China

AN: More reviews. I like reviews. I don't own KH or Riku or any other chars connecting to KH or Disney. But, I will someday! Bwahahahahahahahaa!  
  
----0000----The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 10 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko () Nice chap! Dat was funny.. She's alittle bother to riku..thats funny..well i cant say he doesn't deserve it. Well nice chap, now allow me to read the next chapter. kinko  
  
----0000----The following reviews have been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 11 From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko Hahahaha Tessa is alittle whinner. POor riku. hes a little freak, and hes also jealous (thats funny and sad) cant wait til the next..Good job! KInko From: zygh Its good...real good...ok just a question and a idea(your lucky since I have very few "ideas") Q. At the end did she take Riku spot? now the idea...you should kinda maybe remove the the Authors note chapter...maybe...just an that your back from the festival and your little vacation thing...  
  
AN: Thank you, Kinko. That's all I can say. I am at a loss for words at your praise. You get free cookies and you still have Boo as your protector. Now, there is another reviewer that gets Boo's protection! BTW. I don't own Boo really. Bioware owns him. Okay, now to Zygh. For your question:   
  
A. No, she didn't take his spot. Umm, lemme find an excerpt. --- "....I sat, disappointed, at the seat right beside his.....(then).. I sat down in my vacated seat, and saw a planet approaching...." I hope that answers your question, unless I misunderstood it. I tend to do that.   
  
For the idear, now. That is a good idea. I probably would have left it up till I died. When I update this. I will take it down. Thank you all!   
  
"God Bless, everyone."-- as Timothy would say. (I think it was him...argh. I have the worst memory ever created.)  
  
NOTE: THIS WORLD WAS SUPPOSEDLY 'DESTROYED' BUT IN ALL ACTUALITY, IT WASN'T. CONFUSED? WELL, I DECIDED THAT IT WAS TOO GOOD OF A WORLD TO BE DESTROYED, AND I HATE IT WHEN THEY JUST GET RID OF DISNEY WORLDS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION (DARN YOU KH FOR THAT). I LOVE DISNEY TOO MUCH. SNIFF  
  
Chapter 11  
  
China  
  
The planet seemed small from a distant but as we enclosed upon it, I realized that things aren't always what they seem. From a distance, you could see a wall stretching all around the world. It seemed like a barrier. There were simple buildings askewed upon the surface. The houses weren't located on the mountains, but before them on the plains. There were valleys and rivers flowing through a ethereal landscape. Only one word could describe this: beautiful.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hmmm. I am not sure. Let's check the navigator."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I ran to the exit after we had just barely landed. A green field with bamboo trees awaited me. I had never seen bamboo up close before. I walked out of the ship to follow along a rugged path for a while. It was obviously an old trail, but it seemed new. It wasn't overgrown with weeds, but was clean cut. I knelt down near the path by some dandelions. Assessing the bamboo trees and scenery, I calculated that this was an area near or in China. But wouldn't that mean that my town was here too? We had a China in our world, but this one doesn't seem like the China I grew up with. It was more... backward. There were no cars, or cities. Just simple villages, from what I could see. This was China, but not the real China.   
  
Closing my eyes, I shut out my confusing thoughts. I held a dandelion before my face, made a wish, and blew with one breath until all seeds were gone. I watched then waft into the air to find a place to nest then grow. I sighed in elation because I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my whole life. Except for my new born baby sisters- ignoring the gruesome details of birth.   
  
The grass was soft underneath my knees and the sun was warm. Nothing could be this perfect. The mountains were covered with fog, but you could still see their proud peaks piercing through like swordpoints. Looking at the mountains, I noticed twin peaks. They were joined near the top, but separate enough to be their own mountain. Suddenly, I thought of my girls. Their mischievous smiles, bright green eyes, and red hair. They were too alike, but one had a birthmark in the shape of a heart on her neck. They were such cute little babies. I practically raised them on my own. I watched them grow into the girls they are today, unlike our real mother. In a way, they were 'my' children.   
  
A bird chirped interrupting my thoughts. Shaking my head, I stood up slowly to still gather in the sights. Someone cleared their throat behind me. Whirling around, I found Riku standing there awkwardly.   
  
"Well, I found out where we are. After I had to look where you were taking off to, I might add," I noticed the hint of irritation in his voice. "I found that we are in some world called, China."   
  
"Oh, yeah. I kind of figured that." I dusted off my pant legs and added, "I couldn't help myself from wandering off. After all, it IS pretty here."  
  
"Not for long. I guess there is an army to the north."   
  
"Really? Well, let's go see. Maybe we can find some more accessories or hidden treasures."  
  
"I guess, but I was thinking that this would be a good place to train you for a while. It seems to have many open areas, so we don't have to worry about anyone getting injured."   
  
"Are you mocking me, sir?" I asked mischievously.  
  
"If you think- Oof." I tried to hit him with my keyblade, but he apparently anticipated the attack. Using one hand, he caught it a couple of inches from his chest. If he didn't catch it, I probably would have tried to stop it before it cleaved him in half. That is why I could never be a good warrior. I would be afraid of actually hurting a person and I would never follow through. A breeze whispered through the trees carrying a melody of their own.   
  
"Nice, but you need to get a better stance, and don't hesitate. I can take care of myself."   
  
"How do I know what a good stance is? Oh, wait. Lemme try." I shifted into a awkward position of my arms out straight in front and my legs even with each other. "How about this one? I think this one is fine."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I guess I will have to teach you the right way," my legs were suddenly up in the air and my back hit the ground with such a force that made me lose my breath. The air wasn't coming into my lungs. I failed to breathe for several seconds. Finally, I gasped like a fish back in water after a short trip into air. Still, I had trouble evening out my breaths.  
  
"I-can't-breathe," I stated through gasps. Riku looked down at me with amusement. "You just lost your breath for a moment," he smiled. "All right, come on. One, two, three, breathe."   
  
"Fuck-you," I said between gasps. How could he know that I was prone to hyperventilate? Even if he didn't know that, he was still to blame. Riku looked down at me confused.   
  
"What does that mean?" Widening my eyes, I finally maintained a semi-control of breath and slowly said, "it means..... Ah, nevermind."  
  
"Why do you use that expression so much? What does it mean?" He was sincere. He probably guessed that it was an insult, but still its meaning eluded him. He was innocent in a lot of ways, but then.. not. After all, Riku DID know how to kill someone..... 


	12. Mushu

AN: I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating in a long time. I've been busy with getting ready for college.. In the meanwhile, I've received GREAT reviews from wonderful people:  
  
DaughteroftheWhiteWolf, The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 10 From: zygh () gee...this review is for chapter 11, but since i already posted one for chapter 11, I can't do it again...Anyways on with the review...Oh I must of missed that part where she saet in a diffrent seat... so some training, eh? that ought to be fun to read about, considering how much she sucks a swinging the keyblade...and riku can handle his own...haha thats funny...wouldn't it be fun if she kicks rikus' butt?...all well...I thought it was kind of funny tyat Riku did all that work to find out where they are and all he had to do is to ask her...also with all the worlds that rikus been to, you would think that he would of heard fk you before...oh what its DISNEY! and they don't use use profanity in there stories...my bad...I just notice somthing...this is a really long review, isn't?...all well better stop typing now...must stop typing...must click the submit review button...must stop...ty From: digital-tiffany () OMG! WHATS A GREAT STORY! You must continue! THis is so great! Im loving this story! So you better update i have to go now, update this wonderful story! From: Chirea(AKA)Kinko () Wow that was shortWAH oh well it was good neway, cant really complain. Thats so cute that Riku doesnt know what Fuck you means, I knew that ex-pression when i was in 3rd grade off the subject Very nice story and keep up the good work... please update soon cuzz i cant wait. Thanks. Kinko AN: Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I know he's a little too Disney-like. I thought that it would be interesting Riku not to know what it meant. Disney does tend to do that. But, I thought.. hey, Disney wouldn't allow this into their movies or supported games. Why should I? But, alas, I have to say.. Disney.. no one talks realistically in your movies or games.. So, I guess it was kind of a point. Hmm.. I'm starting to confuse myself. Hrrrmmm.. But, anyways, thanks for your nice reviews. This motivates me to write/edit more. I like to please. And again. I"m sorry that I couldn't post earlier.. :((  
  
Chapter 12 Mushu  
  
There was a smell in the air: it was horse, blood, and steel. I heard several sets of footsteps heading toward us.  
  
"I think it is one person with a horse, and something else. Wait, I know that smell. It is dragon," one swift motion he pulled out his other blade and moved me behind him. This is when I realized that I still was holding my keyblade. Pride hurting, I swerved from behind him and ran forward. One soldier, with a black horse emerged from the trees. On his shoulder sat a lizard. In the shadows of the copse I saw several yellow eyes watching.  
  
"Who are you?" The soldier looked up at us. His eyes widened at the sight of our drawn weapons.  
  
"I-I-" The boy stuttered. "What is your name?" I asked more sternly.  
  
"Achoo-NO!-Ling-NO!-Ping!" He cried triumphantly.  
  
"Ummm. Are you insane?" I asked.  
  
"You aren't named any of those names, and you aren't male," Riku crowed cockily. Mr. Know-It-All, but he doesn't know some things. Hee hee. The girl spoke English, like us. I wondered at this because Riku said it was a place called China and didn't they speak Chinese mostly? She didn't even have a trace of an accent. I was baffled by this, but figured it came with the gift of a keyblade wielder.  
  
"How-how could you tell?" The girl asked shyly, removing her helmet. I had to admit she was quite pretty with her black hair and ebony eyes.  
  
"The way you carry yourself, your voice, and smell." I looked at Riku. Damn! What is he a bloodhound?! He was watching her intently, but not with wary eyes. It was a calm, and something else. I became slightly jealous. Why would I be jealous? I mean. She isn't so great if she has to crossdress. I turned my back on her and walked along the road.  
  
"Are you a soldier?" Riku asked her.  
  
"Yes, and no. I joined to prevent my father from going to war with the Huns, but now we are fighting something else. I don't know how to describe it except that it is a shadow with yellow eyes."  
  
"Well, Tessa, and I will help you guys but... you help us first," the girl looked up hopefully but with a trace of wariness.  
  
"Where is a boy named, Sora?" He continued. The girl looked at him blankly, and shrugged her shoulders. The lizard on her shoulder glared at Riku for his nonsensical questioning. The dragon suddenly looked up and past Riku to the retreating girl. There was something of an aura of power around her. Jumping off he slithered after her. Riku didn't even notice because he was paying attention to what the young woman said.  
  
I glanced at them talking. Humpf. I never.. I sat with my back against one of the ship legs. Closing my eyes, I felt a warm breeze tickle my arm as the sun beat down upon me.  
"Oookay! Who are YOU?!" A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"AAACK! EEEK!" I screeched out in my startlement, to find a red lizard in front of my eyes. "Oh, my..." I expressed while catching my breath. As my heart was slowing down, the lizard continued, "What kind of name is that?" "A-A-A lizard?!" "Dra-gon. I don't do that tongue thing," his tongue flickered out and quivered at the end.  
  
"Right," I said with an emphasis on the 'I.' "I'll ask you again, what is your name?" "Tessa." "Hmmm. My name is Mushu." "Wait, I know you somehow." "How could you? We only just met. And if you don't stop with this lying mumbo jumbo, I'll fry you." "But," I began slowly- when a word popped in my mind concerning Mushu, "weren't you a summon-" I was broken off by the sound of Riku and the girl running towards me. The horse grazed out in the pasture at his leisure.  
  
"What did you see a bug?" I had already told Riku of my insect-phobia. Big mistake! Because now, he will use it against me whenever he can.  
  
"No, I did not," I pointedly glared at him. An smirk crossed my features as I continued, "Why did you run so fast? Had to find a place for girlie and you to f-" I was cut short by his glare. Maybe, I shouldn't say it to someone so innocent. Well, he is not THAT innocent, but he would take the insult worse than anyone else in my world.  
  
"Mushu! You are polite to strangers, not rude," The girl reprimanded him.  
  
"Aaah. Sorry," he apologized. But, as he slithered off, I thought I saw a hint of anticipation upon his reptilian features. Up her body he went to perch upon her shoulder like a bird. I laughed at him, while he glared at me.  
  
"My name is Mulan," the girl said. Looking at her for a brief ten seconds, I closed my eyes as if in boredom.  
  
"This seventeen year brat is Tessa Hikari," Riku said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "Hikari..doesn't that mean light? I mean, I don't know much about their language but in Japanese it does mean that."  
  
"Huh," I monotonously with my eyes still closed. Riku nudged me with his foot.  
  
"Quit being a brat and unsociable," I opened my eyes to glare at him, then closed them again in stubbornness. I could feel Mulan eyeing me uncomfortably, and Riku with disapproval. Mushu eyed me as oddly as a lizard could.  
  
"I was a summon," he said barely audible. I heard him and obviously Riku did too for he questioned, "a summon?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't remember for who." "Sora probably. How come you aren't still with him? You volunteered... didn't you?" I could hear the excitement in his voice and then the disappointment after Mushu said that he didn't remember enough.  
  
"Oh, okay," Riku quietly said. Getting up, I stretched and walked promptly away.   
  
Something was in the air. It smelled like smoke and gunpowder. The scent was strong, maybe too strong, for being out where we were.  
  
Briefly, I noticed the shadows gather deeper within the forest's depths. There was something flitting in the trees with the darkness. It was pulsing with evil energy. The creature had yellow eyes, and black hair. He was a shadow, yet human. Above, a hawk shrieked. The man jumped out of the trees, and the hawk landed promptly on his shoulder. He was a big man with a powerful aura. He even carried himself like he knew it and had the skills to prove it. I eyed him warily. A grin broke out on his face, as he chuckled.  
  
"Girl, come on. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Which side are you on?"  
  
"What kind of question is that to a stranger?"  
  
"A logical question."  
  
"I am fighting for China."  
  
"Why were you in those trees?"  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions, girl. I was running from the dark shadows." "You don't seem to be the kind to run."  
  
"You don't seem the kind to talk without permission." "What are you saying?" "Girl, you should learn your place and hold your tongue." "Can you back those words?" "A little girl, fight me?" He cackled. It was true, he was twice as big as I was...and more powerful. Suspicion forced me to take action upon him in the form of a test. I was angry with someone else at the moment and wanted to vent my frustrations on the nearest object.... him.  
  
"I do not accept the challenge," he smirked. "But do keep up the attitude, girl. I like it," he continued. Suddenly straightening his head, he sniffed the air like a wolf. I relaxed a little. This man wasn't so threatening. I would soon regret my trust and my belief that there was good in everyone. Even in Mulan, I believed that she was good. It was people's actions that forced me to throw away my belief. I turned to look at what he was looking at. There was nothing, but grass waving and crickets chirping. I turned back to him.  
  
"Wha-" "Shhh. Don't you smell that?"  
  
"What smell?" "Hmmm.. I could have sworn. Oh, well," he paused before cautiously continuing. "So where are you from that women can speak so freely?" "The U.S."  
  
"Vaguely familiar with it." "Huhn," I said doubtfully since this WAS another world and my origin was on another planet. "Is that your horse?" He asked. He was so interested in the horse that he didn't noticed that I frowned.  
  
"No. It is some girl-uh-boy's."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"There you are," a voice emerged from behind me. Glancing behind, I saw it was Riku once again following me. Confidently, he walked up to stand right beside me. Up at the huge man, he shot a short glare. I poked Riku in the side, and looked up at the man.  
  
"I swear I've seen that horse before. Maybe in the pass."  
  
"What? Umm.. Riku this is...What is your name?" "Doesn't matter." "Doesn't matter," I echoed mockingly. Riku didn't look at me, just stared at the man. Coughing uncomfortably, I heard someone walking up to us slowly.  
  
"The man told me something like this was going to happen. The pass, all my men killed all at once by... one individual," he said looking down coldly at me, I coughed again.  
  
The hawk shrieked. Shadows that were kept back in the foliage, moved forward. There were several Heartless. I yelled for the man to move, but he didn't move an inch as they closed in. The man disappeared in their dark depths melding and molding, as Riku and I retreated.  
  
Mulan quivering, jaw dropped, could only stare. I watched with awe as one shape began to form. The dark shape screamed, "I know you, Mulan! You will not interfere with my victory!" A huge foot suddenly crashed in front of me. Automatically, I swung something in my hand at the foot...The keyblade!  
  
Riku's wing popped out, and he hovered a little. The man screamed uncouth as he swung his huge sword in an downward arch on the still Mulan. Mushu frozen in shock as it came closer. The once grazing horse neighed and pawed the air madly from where it was standing. Then Mulan and Mushu were gone.  
  
Shortly, I saw Riku drop them in a safe distance, telling them to run. I was alone for now, because she started to argue with him. The sword rose again with a SHING.  
  
I hit his toe, causing an exclamation of little pain. I shrugged. Think of it as pounding beef. I arched my sword up again to swing down upon the foot again, when Riku knocked me out of the way. The blade cleaved the earth behind me. Dust and dirt flying filled my vision. I could almost hear the earth shriek with anger. 


	13. Cleaved

The following review has been submitted to: Embracing Hearts Chapter: 12 From: zygh () good chapter...the little dragon dude is cool...he was cool in the movie too...its cool the that it takes you so long to update...I'm wonderful? Sniff Sniff starts to cry ok ok i'm done crying now...now I have to go finish my student "project" for class...update soon...  
  
AN: Man....I feel guilty. Its been a while since I've updated. Thanks Zygh for your review! Keep reading! I love reviewers. AND YOU ARE WONDERFUL! Anyone that enjoys my story is WON-DEE-FULL!!! heheheeh So, how'd your project go?? What was it on?? If I may ask. But, had to adjust the first two weeks, and every weekend I come home. (I stay in the dorms) I've met some interesting people. I like it. The newness and strangers. Now, algebra... ME NO LIKE. Sorry to those that like it, but I hate it.  
  
Chapter 13 Cleaved  
  
The heartless popped up out of nowhere. I swung aimlessly at them trying to hit at least one of them. Let Riku handle the big dude. I looked up to where he was 'supposedly' hovering to find him gone. Looking around frantically, I found him. He was getting up off the ground. Somehow, he was knocked flat by the giant of a man.  
  
The man turned to me. His eyes flickered golden lightning. The sword turned yellow and flickered with bolts. My own eyes widened, not yet comprehending. (After all, there wasn't magic in our world.) Suddenly, the sky vented several lightening bolts, with its vengeance, targeted upon me. The static circulating in the air made my hair stand up (literally). I was jerked up onto my toes by an unbearable pain. Screaming with agony, I felt the bolts tearing through by body. I noticed, through a red haze of pain, that the Heartless had backed off to allow this torture. Finally, it stopped and I collapsed to the ground. Air tore through my swollen lungs while I shook. I heard feathers rustling as Riku readjusted his wing. A hand rested on my shoulder comforting. Riku looked down at me with concern. Giving a brief shrug and smile, I motioned for him to go and kick this guy's butt.  
  
I heard hoofbeats sending a staccato beat upon the soft soil. Standing, I saw Mulan with her horse running full speed to the giant. Riku so busy with the giant's lightning, and attacks he didn't notice the man's second sword in his other hand that suddenly appeared. Alarmed, I thought to call out to Mulan as it descended upon her. Foolish girl! She could never fight this man. Figuring there wasn't enough time to call out, I ran towards her. 20..10...5...2 feet away. Slow moving, the blade cut through the air and was almost there on top of her. The bolts from the sword made her hair stand up like mine previously did. The horse neighing, bucked frantically and succeeded on getting her off. She hit the ground with a force that made me wince. Horror was in her face as she stood up with her sword ready. It was nearly there. Then I reached her. I grabbed and threw her ten feet away, with such a strength that even surprised me. I felt something hit my armor and knock me on my stomach. The man's blade bit through the armor and reached both skin and bone. It felt as if it was going to continue to cleave me in half. The lightning lining the sword's edges made me convulse with shocks. I saw Mulan's look of awe and horror at the sight before her. Everything was red. Riku figure above me was even red. Everything....red.... I felt the blood spew out of my mouth as I screamed and gasped for breath. Then the pressure and pain stopped. I felt the blade retreat from my back. A good kind of darkness fell over my eyes, as I sunk into the earth.  
  
Riku was busy with the huge giant. He knew the first time that he looked at him that he was trouble. Apparently, Tessa didn't think so, but she felt an animosity towards Riku at that moment. What did he do? Girls... a mystery that will never be solved. (Guys never know what they do wrong...they are just as mysterious to women.--AN) The man's eyes crackled with coldness and without mercy. Tessa's eyes in contrast weren't so cold. They were warm and inviting. Why am I thinking about her eyes?? After all, she had acted weird around Mulan. Why? Avoiding the concentrated lightning, he swerved all over. The huge sword swung at him and missed as he jabbed, blinding the man's eyes with two jabs. The man screeched and stumbled in agony. Then a huge smile broke through his pain. Confused Riku looked at him. A shrill shriek filled the air, making him pause. It was so inhuman that it made his hair stand on end. Then he understood the man's satisfied smile. A brief look at his other hand showed a second blade held in its grip. How did that get there? Who was down there? Mulan?! Even worse...Tessa!? Growling, he flew down as fast as he could. The lightning swirled around a bloody figure pressed into the earth. The blade kept descending deeper into the small body. Acting on instinct, he used his two blades to push up on the bigger one. She was still, as he swung the man's arm back. Kneeling briefly, he heard the shallow breathing and saw the pouring blood. Blood...BLOOD! Why was there always BLOOD?! Riku made a noise in his agony and sorrow. Piercing the air with his dark form, he rose up before the giant and with an godly speed and slit his throat.  
  
I was falling. There was nothing stopping my momentum. I was descending like a hawk upon a prey, but there wasn't any prey nor ground. Once in a while, a flutter of a memory would start then stop only to be repressed. Horrible memories were forming then popping. I could feel the ugliness forming before my eyes. I closed my eyes, but I could still feel their presence. Then there was a feeling of love emanating among the ugliness. Opening my eyes open I saw a flash of one. Turning my eyes in the direction of it... I saw two babies. They had tufts of red hair and scrunched up eyes from screaming so hard. I chuckled. They were in the hospital. Our father was there....smiling...  
  
Just before he entered the war and died in "honorable service," he was a pilot just like his father. He flew around and helped give images of the city from above...no wonder "they" (army) wanted him. His eyes were greenish-yellow, and he had auburn hair. For being a red-head, he was absolutely gorgeous. No wonder my mother loved him so. I smiled at the thought of him. It was a shame that the twins didn't get to see him. I remembered the time that I said goodbye, the promise he made to come back. When he never did....there was the death notice...mom's depression and her regression into drinking. Even then, I knew that you couldn't drown your sorrow in a bottle. Why didn't she know that? She was older than I.  
  
There was the twins as toddlers running around in their baby dresses. The memory popped, and light was coming back. I sobbed. I felt the Earth vibrate, but that seemed ages ago. Pain was as clear as a bell's chime. There was nothing dubbing it -no morphine, no lidacane- to ease the intolerable pain. I was angry at my mother for doing this to us. My baby girls didn't even feel the love of their own father. You did this! The ground was sucking me back into its black depths. I started pushing back on the soft earth trying to not let it swallow me. I felt someone trying to push me back down. Growling, I pushed up hard and got unsteadily to my feet. This effort caused my mouth to run with blood mixed with saliva. Riku looked at me surprised, yet concerned. He grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake his hand off. It wouldn't budge. I sank to my knees, weak, and dying.  
  
"My baby girls.." I sobbed. Then remembering all those nights of pain, rage filled me. "THAT BITCH!" I lay back on the ground, watching the grass wave before my eyes.  
  
Little red haired girls danced singing "ring around the rosy" in a broken livingroom. Our family was broken....and now that I am gone it may be fixed. I hope...something was pressed against my lips.  
  
There was a tunnel in my vision. I started to fall again. Before I was completely under, I drank the liquid and coughed as its acrid taste went down. Falling, falling...Rising..Something was pulling me back. There wasn't a tunnel anymore. I felt someone support me. They were the arms of a warrior, a man-boy...Riku. I nodded and smiled at him in thanks, and then I passed out. 


End file.
